Eternal Sunshine
by Matsuri.chan
Summary: ¿Creen que el amor puede perdurar años? Y si perdura años, ¿de que se alimenta?.Lo cierto es que, de algo se alimenta. Y lo cierto es que, cuando dos personas se aman, nada puede separarlos. Ni siquiera los años. Aunque sean 5000 años...
1. ACLARACIONES

**ACLARACIONES**

Como muy pocos sabran, Eternal Sunshine fue mi primer historia publicada en este medio, alla lejos por el 2004.

Por diversos motivos personales, me vi obligada a descontinuarla, y luego, por "diferencias" con el personaje de Athariel, lo abandoné totalmente.

Parece una broma, pero es asi. El personaje no me terminaba de convencer. Pero la historia me gustaba demasiado para dejarla inconclusa. Por esa razon, volvi a editar la historia, y posiblemente encuentren unas cuaaantas diferencias con respecto a la original hasta el capitulo 10.

Sentia que después de tanto tiempo, tenia que terminarla. Mas aun cuando estoy escribiendo otra historia de Yu Gi Oh!, titulada "Destiny", con mi amado Malik como protagonista nn.

Espero que la historia y sus cambios le gusten.

Hasta la proxima.

**Matsuri – Chan.**

* * *


	2. Llegada en Sueños

¿Creen que el amor puede perdurar años? Y si perdura años¿de que se alimenta? De las demostraciones de afecto que cada persona de por la otra¿de las palabras de amor eterno que se juren¿o por un "te amo" que en otros tiempos se hayan declarado y simplemente nunca se borre de sus corazones?  
Lo cierto es que, de algo se alimenta. Y lo cierto es que, cuando dos personas se aman, nada puede separarlos. Ni siquiera los años. Aunque sean  
5000 años...

**CAPITULO PRIMERO: "Llegada en sueños".**

Una alta figura de largos cabellos centellantes cual plata y oro a la luz de una luna azul, se apareció en el balcón. El viento movía la larga cabellera, y parecía expulsar pequeños trozos de cristal, que a la luz brillaban como estrellas. Todo cuanto miraba a su alrededor estaba oscuro, salvo la luna, que iluminaba aquella figura. Buscando su rostro, sólo divisó sus ojos.

Dos cristales de diferentes azules casi transparentes, que lo observaban fijo, con una mirada difícil de describir.

No era furia, no era tristeza, no era felicidad, solo eran calmos y serenos. Una voz suave, casi como un arrullo lo llamó por su nombre. Era su voz...

_-Atem...- _

Despertó sobresaltado sentándose de golpe en su cama. Miró a su alrededor, era su propia habitación. Amplia, muy amplia. Con enormes columnas cuyas inscripciones narraban aventuras pasadas, estatuillas de dioses imponentes, y sobre una mesa lejana a él, su tiara de oro junto a sus demás pertenencias. Se llevó una mano a su frente y comprobó que un sudor frío lo había empapado, no solo su rostro, sino también su pecho desnudo.

Había sido un sueño demasiado real para su gusto. Sólo en ese momento miró hacia el balcón, el mismo lugar donde en sueños vio a esa extraña y serena figura mirándolo fijamente. No podía olvidar sus ojos. Aunque hubiera sido un sueño, eran los ojos mas extraños y hermosos que jamás hubiera visto, tanto que no podía descifrar exactamente cual era su color. Solo recordaba la luz que irradiaba de ellos, y que lo había cautivado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y luego de que el mareo lo abandonara, se puso de pié y caminó hacia el balcón.

Todo su reino se extendía ante él; el sol comenzaba a despegarse del horizonte, y a mostrar totalmente su luz sobre la tierra. Una fresca brisa golpeó su rostro, haciéndolo temblar por el sudor frío que aún tenía impregnado en su cuerpo. Era la hora en que la gran mayoría de sus súbditos se levantaban para ir atender a sus labores. Y él, era el gran Faraón de Egipto.

Oyó golpes en la puerta, volteándose y sin la menor intención de ir a abrir opto por darle permiso a quién fuera que se encontrara detrás de ella.

- Si, adelante.- Y al acto la puerta se abrió de par en par. Shimon entro apresurado a la habitación del joven Faraón. Más agitado que de costumbre.

- Faraón, que bueno que ya despertó. Se lo requiere en el trono de inmediato.

Se recargó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Las escaleras eran demasiadas para un hombre tan anciano como el, más aún corriendo a toda velocidad y sin respirar.

Atem puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su Sacerdote, para calmarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse por que su presencia era tan urgente, más aún a esas horas.

- Espérame en el salón.-Dijo el joven rey- Bajaré cuando esté listo, no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho, y no veo que sea tan urgente como para que dejes tus pulmones en el camino de venida aquí.-

Shimon rió.

-Pronto lo verá, tengo mis motivos para venir corriendo, aunque parezca algo innecesario "dejar los pulmones en el camino".-

Atem se apresuró a vestirse. Aunque ese episodio había aclarado un poco su mente y lo había arrancado en parte de su perturbador sueño, por alguna razón, esos ojos no dejaban de acosarlo. Aunque ya a estas alturas todo el sueño pareciera borroso, aún veía frente a el esa mirada luminosa y pacífica. Se preguntaba que podía ser.

Bajó las escaleras, mientras pasaba sin ver a los súbditos del palacio que se inclinaban a su paso.

Llegó hasta el salón de su trono, donde sus Seis Sacerdotes lo esperaban. Se sentó en el trono, y se asombro al ver la seriedad con la que todos miraban al vacío.

Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

- Quisiera que alguien me explicara por que querían verme con tanta urgencia.- Dijo incómodo, para romper el silencio.

- Usted perdone...-Comenzó a explicar Isis, la única mujer en la sala- Pero es necesario.

- El día de hoy vendrán unas visitas muy importantes desde muy lejos. Es necesario que usted este presente, Faraón.- Terminó Seto. De los Seis, era el que menos parecía tranquilo con estas visitas.

Se revolvió incómodo en el trono. Aún no entendía mucho, pues nadie le había dicho lo más importante de todo: Quienes venían de visita y por que causaban tanto revuelo.  
En ese momento, el Millenium Taulk de Isis comenzó a brillar intensamente. Todos la miraron asombrados. El rostro de Isis se contrajo en una mueca que nadie supo interpretar, mezcla de asombro y espanto.

-...Llegaron...-Dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Isis que ocurre...?. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- Pregunto Shada tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer frente a él.

Isis lo miró con temor. No había visto nada claro, solo había sentido la presencia de las tres personas que segundos mas tarde ingresaron al salón.

Ante todos los presentes, completamente anonadados por ellos, entraron tres personas. Altas, encapuchadas, una totalmente de negro, otra de menor altura, que imitaba sus vestimentas, pero con dibujos en plata que resaltaban sobre el terciopelo de la capa y la capucha. La tercera, llevaba una capa gris, bordada con dibujos de hojas y ramas en plata, pálida, y parecía emanar una luz tenue. La más alta de ellas era un hombre, y caminaba por delante de las otras dos figuras femeninas, ubicadas a sus costados.

Atem estaba estupefacto, porque aunque no pudiera ver sus rostros, sentía el tremendo poder que emanaba de cada uno de ellos. Pero quedó aún más intrigado por la luz tenue que emanaba la figura vestida de gris, ya que sentía algo que la diferenciaba de las otras dos.

Cuando llegaron frente al Faraón, se detuvieron y se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Una vez de pie, el hombre se quitó la capucha.

Era de edad media, no aparentaba tener más de 50 años, pero algo delató que tenía mucha más que esa edad; detrás del cabello negro ébano ondulado y brilloso, podían notarse sus ojeras, de tamaño normal, pero puntiagudas. Sus ojos no tenían edad.

La segunda figura se quitó también la capucha, era una chica. Esta no parecía llegar a los 14 años, tez blanca como la leche, de largo y lacio cabello negro, ojos grises y profundos, y las mismas peculiares orejas. Era increíblemente hermosa, tanto que los hombres presentes contuvieron la respiración. La tercera figura no se movió de su lugar.

Shimon, tratando de expresar palabras, aunque le fuera imposible, dio un paso al frente. Pero el sacerdote Seto se le adelantó.

- No esperábamos que llegaran tres de ustedes. Pensamos que solo vendrías tu.-

- Hubo imprevistos, pero ellas son de suma confianza para nuestra casa, y de seguro para su reino y su faraón. Ella es mi hija Irassiel.- Dijo levantando su mano y presentando a la joven de cabellos negros, que hizo una profunda reverencia hacia el Faraón, presentándose.- Y ella- Dijo señalando a la otra figura- es mi sobrina, Athariel. Vino en representación de su propio pueblo, vecino al mío.-

Atem la miró desconcertado. Athariel...ese era su nombre, al fin la conocía. La joven hizo una reverencia similar a la de su prima Irassiel, pero no se quitó la capucha ni reveló su rostro. Esto no pasó inadvertido ante el sacerdote Seto, quien la miró con sumo disgusto.

- Estás ante al Faraón de Egipto. No se que clase de jerarquía tengas en tu tierra, pero aquí él es la representación de los dioses en este lugar, y le seguimos nosotros, así que debes mostrarnos tu respeto.- Dijo con aires de superioridad.

- Eso no es necesario, Sacerdote Seto. Hizo una reverencia, con eso basta.- Expresó Atem levantando una mano, indicándole a Seto que se calmara. No lo logró, como tampoco logró Seto que Athariel se quitara la capucha.

El Sacerdote Seto apuntó a la joven con su artículo del milenio. Shimon corrió hacia él. El Faraón Atem se puso de pie dispuesto a detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde.

Una potente ráfaga de viento atravesó el salón, dirigido a la chica de capa gris. Dio en el blanco para el asombro y terror de todos, pues podría haberla lastimado de gravedad. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado. La ráfaga sólo logro desabrochar la capa que llevaba unida en el pecho por un broche de una radiante piedra violeta. Atem quedó totalmente asombrado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Si no hubiera sido por que Shimon estaba tras el hubiera caído de espaldas por el asombro. Ante él estaba la figura de sus sueños de la noche anterior.

La joven hermosísima, de largo y brilloso cabello castaño veteado en dorado, que aún se movía por el viento, seguía parada firme como antes. Sus ojos mostraban la sabiduría de años pasados, y eran del mismo color que el recordaba. De un azul con diferentes matices y un brillo alucinante. Estaba vestida de blanco, con gemas en su vestido, pero ninguna otra joya, salvo una tiara en su frente.

Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la princesa de su reino.

- ¡Seto eso no era necesario!- Gritó Isis indignada, acercándose a la joven princesa. Su prima también se acerco.

- Podrías haberla lastimado.- Le siguió Mahado.

- Ella debió mostrar respeto hacia las autoridades de este lugar.- Respondió defendiéndose.

- Eso hice...- Habló por primera vez la joven. Todos callaron.- Lo hice, tanto que esperé hasta que el Faraón me pidiera que me quitara la capucha.-

Su voz era apacible, exactamente como Atem la recordaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía ser coincidencia, estaba totalmente seguro que esa joven lo había visitado en sueños. Su imagen era exactamente igual, incluso su voz.

- Mejor discúlpate Seto, cometiste una gran imprudencia y una falta de respeto hacia la visita.- Recriminó Shimon desde atrás.

El joven sacerdote lo miró con furia, y sin decir mas, abandonó el recinto. Todos lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

- Lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió Señora Athariel. Le ruego sepa perdonar.- Dijo Isis apenada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

- Todo esta bien, no tiene por que disculparse por la falta de otro.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Isis tuvo la sensación de ver siglos de caminatas sobre la tierra en la mirada de esa joven. Sabiduría de años incontables.

Atem no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando la mirada de Athariel se posó en la suya, encontrándose en medio del salón lleno de murmullos y gritos entre sus sacerdotes. Todo se volvió silencioso mientras miraba los ojos azules de la princesa, clavados en los suyos.

Ese fue su primer encuentro sobre la Tierra.


	3. Convenio Rezos bajo la Luna

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO: "Convenio entre dos reinos. Rezos bajo la luna"  
**

- ¿Un poder maligno?- Interrogó Mahado ante la explicación de Samerithion, el elfo que acompañaba a las dos jóvenes.

- Así es, por eso hemos venido. Pensamos que ese gran poder proviene de aquí.-

- ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?-

- Tanto Samerithion como mis padres sintieron esa maligna energía proviniendo de aquí. Esa es parte de su poder, sentir energías que aún no se han formado, para poder prevenirlas.- Respondió Athariel.

- No creí que eso fuera posible, ni siquiera yo tengo esa habilidad.- Isis estaba asombrada. 

El joven Faraón trataba de poner atención a lo que estaban platicando,  
pero no podía apartar la mirada de la joven princesa. Sentada frente a  
una larga mesa, a un costado de Samerithion.

Tenía la capa sobre los hombros, pero ya no usaba la capucha. Su porte era derecho, pero no por ello demostraba superioridad.

Era respetuosa en todo lo que decía y ninguna de sus palabras demostraba signos de altanería. A leguas se notaba cual era su raza y su casta, pero ella lo demostraba naturalmente, sin alardear de ello.

- Vinimos para saber con seguridad de que se trata, darles a ustedes nuestros respetos y hacerles saber que si necesitan ayuda, los reinos de Vithiel y Tuthielion estarán a su disposición.- Expresó Irassiel.

La joven de cabellos negros tenía un porte parecido al de su prima, pero se notaba más juventud y brío en su rostro, como si a pesar de sus años aún fuera niña.

- Se los agradecemos en creces. De verdad.- Dijo Shimon con una gran sonrisa.- A pesar de que nos este acechando algo, nos agrada y tranquiliza mucho saber que contamos con gente como ustedes de nuestro lado. No se como expresarles nuestra gratitud.-

- Eso no será necesario.- Respondió Athariel con una sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro.- Sólo queríamos que estuvieran enterados, tanto de las malas como de las buenas.-

Samerithion se puso de pie lentamente. Isis, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo miró anonadada. Parecía un verdadero rey.

- Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos. Cumplimos con nuestro deber.- Dijo.

Al tiempo ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie, imitándolo.

Atem reaccionó. No podía permitir que se fuera. No hasta saber la verdadera razón por la que esa chica de ojos azules había llegado a su palacio, pues no creía que el gran peligro que los acechaba fuera su único motivo.

- Por favor, les suplico, en agradecimiento, quedarse esta noche. Si lo desean podrán partir mañana, o cuando ustedes lo crean conveniente.- Los tres lo miraron extrañados, con ojos penetrantes.

El joven faraón sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda.

- Permítanos mostrarles nuestra hospitalidad, en agradecimiento, y disculpa por las ofensas que sufrieron.

Se miraron entre si, sin decir palabra alguna, por unos segundos que a Atem le parecieron una eternidad. Los sacerdotes se miraron entre ellos y al faraón turnándose. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar en todo el día y había sido algo tan repentino lo que dijo que los dejo boquiabiertos.

Los tres miraron al faraón al mismo tiempo. Fue Samerithion quien habló, sonriendo agradecido. Era una sonrisa cálida, la primera que mostraba en ese lugar. 

- Se lo agradecemos enormemente, y ante tal ofrecimiento no podemos negarnos.-

Se le aligeró el corazón. No pudo evitar sonreír cortésmente.

- Entonces todo esta dicho.- Se dio media vuelta y le habló a uno de sus sirvientes.- Prepara tres habitaciones, las mejores que tengamos, se quedaran en el palacio y los atenderán como si me atendieran a mi.-

Durante la cena, donde todos estuvieron presentes, las miradas del Sacerdote Seto estuvieron sobre los tres elfos. Más específicamente sobre la joven Athariel. Pero apenas Athariel lo miraba, sostenían las miradas, y siempre era la joven quien ganaba.

Seto no era capaz de resistir el poder oculto en esos ojos, y eso lo enfurecía cada vez más. No soportaba lo tranquila que era, y lo bien que ocultaba todo su poderío.

Por otro lado, las miradas cruzadas entre Atem y Athariel tampoco pasaron desapercibidas. El joven faraón la observaba constantemente, pero en cuanto la muchacha lo enfocaba a él, este desviaba la vista.

Para Shimon esto resultaba de lo más divertido.

Una vez terminado el festín en honor a las tres personalidades, todos, cansados, se retiraron.

Las habitaciones de huéspedes eran increíbles. Amplias, casi como la del faraón, con columnas inscriptas, velas, incienso para quemar y otro poco en una vasija quemándose, sobre una mesa de mármol grabado, perfumando el ambiente. La cama, enorme, de sabanas de seda blanca y colchas de igual material y color para usar si por la noche hacía frío.

Y, las tres, con un balcón apuntando a la ciudad, con una vista hermosa. Esta vez, por mera casualidad, la habitación y por ende el balcón de Athariel estaban al lado de la de Atem. Pero este no se dio cuenta de ello hasta muy tarde, cuando, en el medio de la noche, escuchó un murmullo.

Escuchó más atentamente, era una melodía. Preciosa, perfectamente entonada en una dulce voz. Quien quiera que fuese, estaba cantando la más bella canción que Atem hubiera escuchado. 

Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no ahuyentar a quien estuviera cantando. Provenía de afuera. En cuanto salió al balcón vio lo que nunca creyó ver; Athariel estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de él, en el balcón de su habitación, con otro vestido también blanco, mirando fijo al horizonte, mientras entonaba esa melodía.

Atem no hizo ruido, solo quería quedarse ahí, mirándola y escuchando su voz. Se sentía hipnotizado, extasiado por la imagen y el sonido de las que era testigo. Se apoyó de espaldas al barandal de mármol y piedra, cruzó los brazos, y se quedó viéndola.

Asombrosamente, ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Su piel, totalmente blanca, tomaba un color azulado por la luna, y nuevamente, parecía resplandecer. La tiara sobre su frente brillaba más que de costumbre, como si la noche fuera su momento, el momento en el que su belleza resaltaba más que nunca.

Finalmente, la canción terminó, y, casi al instante, dirigió su vista al joven faraón, quien se sintió sobresaltado al darse cuenta de ello. Su rostro pasó de normal a rojo fuego. Un tremendo calor lo invadía. Nunca jamás se había sentido tan abochornado en su vida.

Abrió la boca, tratando de modular palabra alguna para explicar por que estaba ahí parado como tonto escuchando como tonto como una princesa elfica cantaba. Pero solo lograba modular muletillas. Fue ella, para su sorpresa, quien dio el primer paso.

- No es una canción.- Dijo de forma tranquila, sin dejar de mirarlo.- Es un rezo. En mi tierra, Vithiel, es común decir esta plegarias por las noches.-

Atem cerró la boca. ¿Acaso había leído su mente?. Su color volvía a ser normal, para su suerte. Tranquilizó su corazón, que a estas alturas estaba dando brincos por todo su pecho y amenazaba con salirse por la boca.

- ¿Cómo supo?...-

- Por su rostro me di cuenta.- Respondió sin dejarlo continuar.- No parecía comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Lamento mucho haberlo despertado. De verdad, le pido disculpas si perturbe su sueño.- Hizo una profunda reverencia en señal de respeto y disculpas.

Atem se reincorporó, movió desesperado la cabeza de lado a lado, negando.

- No perturbó nada. Soy yo quien debe disculparse por haberla interrumpido, Dama Athariel. Es mas...estoy agradecido, nunca había escuchado antes melodía tan hermosa como esta.-

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su rostro volvió a ponerse rojo. Sentía ganas de abofetearse a si mismo por ser tan indiscreto _"¿Por qué no simplemente saltas a su balcón y le dices que es hermosa?. Idiota..."_ Se dijo a si mismo.

- Me siento alagada por su comentario, Faraón. Muchas gracias.- Dijo cortésmente.- Si me disculpa, es tarde. Usted también debería descansar, se le nota agotado.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse.

Sin saber por que, Atem no podía dejar que se fuera, y las palabras salieron de sus labios sin autorización ni pensamiento previo.

- Sería yo el alagado, si la Dama Athariel se dignara a acompañarme a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Me sentiría alagado y sería una buena forma de disculparme por haberla interrumpido.-

Athariel se detuvo y lo miró quedadamente. Eso fue lo último...Atem sentía las incontenibles ganas de saltar por el balcón y que la tierra lo tragara.

Para su entera sorpresa y alivio, la joven sonrió levemente. Su sonrisa era algo que nunca creyó poder ver.

- ¿Acaso en este país todo lo hacen a modo de disculpa, Faraón Atem?.- Atem sonrió también. No sabía por que, esa pequeña broma de su parte lo hizo sentir que ya no tenía porque sentir que tenía que suicidarse. Se sentía mucho mas tranquilo para hablar.

- Si no quiere tomarlo como una disculpa, tómelo simplemente como una invitación a dar un paseo por los jardines conmigo. Si usted lo desea claro está.-

Athariel sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Será un placer para mí acompañarlo, Faraón Atem...-


	4. Caminata

**CAPITULO TERCERO: "Caminata".  
**

Atem salió de su habitación, sin saber por que, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Athariel a esperarla, y casi al momento de su llegada, abrió la puerta. 

La joven traía su capa puesta, hacía frío a esas horas de la noche. Se miraron por un momento, y sin decir nada, caminaron hacia una de las escaleras para ir a la planta baja.

Caminaron por el salón del trono, ahora totalmente vacío y sólo alumbrado por algunas antorchas. Un par de guardias aparecieron al instante, y se asombraron al ver al Faraón acompañado de una de las princesas. Se inclinaron.

- Saldremos, no se preocupen.- Dijo Atem sonriendo cortésmente. Los guardias se miraron. No eran quienes para contradecir al Faraón.

Salieron al jardín principal. Athariel quedó deslumbrada por los árboles y las plantas que podían crecer allí. Parecía gustarle mucho el contacto con la naturaleza. Su rostro cambió completamente. Era como si se hubiera iluminado, como si esos jardines le recordaran a su ahora lejano hogar. 

Atem caminaba a su lado en silencio. No tenía ojos más que para ella. La luna volvió a hacer que su piel tomara un celeste brillante, pero ahora era ella quien de verdad, parecía brillar.

- Creo que debo agradecerle, Faraón. Sus jardines son de verdad hermosos.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Atem quedó sin aliento. No entendía por que pasaba eso, siempre que la veía sonreír le ocurría aquello.

- Me...me alegra mucho que sean de su gusto...- Dijo sin poder desviar la vista de sus ojos. Entonces, pensó en algo.- Acompáñeme, por favor.- 

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a través del césped, rodeando el palacio, a una zona apartada. La luna era la única luz que podía alumbrarlos ahora, pero era suficiente. Ahora, todo el paisaje había tomado un azul verdoso, y resaltaba la belleza todo cuanto veían. Atem sabía que ese lugar podía gustarle, y solo deseaba que así fuera. La pendiente comenzó a subir, y podía resultar difícil trepar. 

Entonces, Atem se adelantó unos pasos, y le tendió la mano. Athariel lo miró asombrada, pero sonrió, asintiendo la cabeza. El contacto de su mano lo hizo estremecer. Tomarla de la mano fue como si una ráfaga de aire lo invadiera de repente. Fue una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Se quedó estático, sin moverse ni pronunciar palabra.

- Faraón...¿Se encuentra usted bien?.- Preguntó mirándolo preocupada. Atem sacudió la cabeza, despertando del transe.

- Lo lamento, Señorita Athariel. Ya casi llegamos.- Respondió con la cabeza baja, tratando de ocultar que se había puesto totalmente rojo. 

Siguieron tomados de la mano hasta que la pendiente se acabó. Entonces, Athariel abrió los ojos de par en par; Ante ellos, se encontraba uno de los paisajes mas bellos que jamás hubieran visto. Un lago se entendía a varios metros de donde se encontraban, flores, hierbas, árboles, se iluminaron ante la luna y la luz de las estrellas en esa noche.

El reflejo en el lago era hermoso, y comenzaron a divisarse varias luciérnagas, que hacían de ese, un paisaje realmente mágico. Atem pensaba en sus adentros, que ese momento, era mágico. Athariel no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, y que había cautivado al joven Faraón de pie a su lado, con ella. Se acercó al lago, poniéndose de rodillas, y tocó con delicadeza el agua. Estaba helada.  
Rió. Miró al joven Faraón con el rostro iluminado. Atem quedó definitivamente sin aliento.

- De verdad...muchas gracias...- Dijo con toda sinceridad. No entendía como ese muchacho sabía que "ese" era su lugar. Atem sonrió de igual forma.

- Solo creí...que podría recordarle a su hogar.-

- Si...me lo recuerda.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Nosotros vivimos con la naturaleza. No construimos edificios, nuestros hogares son los árboles, no somos capaces de modificar la tierra, por que es demasiado hermosa y preciada para nosotros. Y, por las noches, es igual a este lugar.- Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje, y le brillaban los ojos como nunca antes. Por un momento, Atem deseó poder haber visto su hogar, tal como ella lo describía.

- Su reino parece ser un lugar hermoso, me gustaría conocerlo algún día.- Dijo sentándose a su lado, sobre el pasto.

- Si desea venir algún día, será bienvenido con todos los honores de nuestra Casa.- Miró hacia el firmamento, y contempló por un momento las estrellas en silencio.- 

Atem quedo contemplándola también en silencio. No entendía como sin conocerla, sentía que toda su vida la había pasado a su lado. 

Ese oasis donde estaban era su lugar favorito de todos los límites del palacio. Era un lugar donde crecía vida, plantas y árboles que en ningún otro lado se hallaban, y por eso estaba enamorado de ese lugar. Sin saber por que, sintió el impulso de, tal vez inconscientemente, compartir ese lugar con ella. Y había hecho bien, por que era el lugar para alguien como Athariel. 

Así pasaron hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte, hablando, conversando, y riendo. Había conseguido hacerla sonreír, y eso le era suficiente al joven Faraón. Estaba completamente fascinado con ella. Era diferente a cualquier mujer que antes hubiera conocido. Tenía un sentido de la vida que lo había cautivado, amaba a todo ser viviente, tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia, y hasta su forma de hablar era diferente. Hablaba despacio, tranquila, siempre en el mismo tono de voz, y su voz en si, era como una canción de arrullo, algo que tranquilizaba. Todo en ella, lo había fascinado por completo.

El Sacerdote Seto había pasado toda la noche en sus aposentos, con centenares de manuscritos que detallaban la existencia de esos seres maravillosos que llamaban elfos. Estaba furioso con la joven de ojos celestes.

Era la primera vez que una mujer le mantenía la mirada de ese modo, y que lograba ganarle. Había sentido en ella un poder majestuoso y ancestral. Como si su casta descendiera directamente de los dioses. Casi era una presencia divina. Y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Había encontrado muchas cosas acerca de ellos. Eran criaturas que habían caminado sobre la Tierra antes de que los mismos humanos. Sus edades eran incalculables, así también, como sus poderes.

Pacíficos, vivían en paz con la naturaleza, despreciaban las batallas, pero aun así, ningún ser se atrevía a enfrentarlos, ya que ninguno podría sobrevivir si les hacían frente. Eran extremadamente poderosos. Sin embargo, no eran inmortales como el pensaba. Podían morir en batalla, pero si nada interrumpía sus vidas, podían vivir por siempre. Escuchó murmullos afuera, bajo su ventana.

Dejo los manuscritos sobre la mesa de mármol blanca, y se acerco a la ventana. Al asomarse vio al Faraón Atem, riendo, en compañía de la joven princesa elfa. No le gusto nada verlos juntos, y bajó corriendo a su encuentro. Los dos muchachos entraron sorprendiendo a los guardias que no los habían visto salir. Al llegar al salón del trono, se encontraron cara a cara con el Sacerdote.

- Con su permiso, Faraón, no creo prudente que salga a tan altas horas de la noche y vuelva al amanecer.- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

- No salimos de los limites del palacio, Sacerdote Seto, así que no tiene por que preocuparse. Ya estamos de regreso.- Atem parecía asombrado por el extraño tono de voz en Seto. Nunca lo había notado.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco me parece prudente que la Dama Athariel, princesa de Vithien salga. Nos lamentaríamos muchísimo si algo le pasara.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La joven respondió la mirada firmemente. Se lo quedó mirando. Finalmente, Athariel habló. Sus palabras fueron tan tajantes como su tono de voz.

- No tiene por que preocuparse por mi persona, Sacerdote. Estaba en compañía del Faraón Atem, quien supo cuidar muy bien de mi.- Sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían tan pacíficos como antes. No había mayores cambios en su expresión. Pero si en los del Sacerdote.

Nuevamente, lo había hecho quedar como un idiota frente al Faraón, quien miraba asombrado a la princesa parada a su lado. 

Athariel lo miró nuevamente, y su tono de voz cambió por completo. Sonrió levemente.

- De nuevo, le agradezco enormemente esta noche. Me encantó poder caminar junto con usted, y me gustaría volver a hacerlo pronto.-

- Si...cuando usted lo disponga...- Respondió totalmente ruborizado.

- Si me disculpa ahora...me retiro...- Dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto al Faraón. Pasó muy erguida frente al Sacerdote, sin siquiera mirarlo. Había sido una noche hermosa como para dejar que ese hombre lo arruinara con sus palabras. Subió las escaleras, hasta que su blanca figura desapareció.

Atem la había seguido con la vista en todo momento, y cada vez le parecía más hermosa y más majestuosa que antes.


	5. Presagios Noticias de Lejos

i have a smile  
stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road

we meet at the lights  
i stare for a while  
the world around disappears

just you and me  
on this island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles

let me surround you  
my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek

oh and every time i'm close to you  
there's too much i can't say  
and you just walk away

and i forgot  
to tell you  
i love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you  
i grieve in my condition  
for i cannot find the strength to say i need you so

oh and every time i'm close to you  
there's too much i can't say  
and you just walk away

and i forgot  
to tell you  
i love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you

I love you – Sarah McLachlan

**CAPITULO CUARTO: "Noticias de lejos. Presagios"  
**  
La primera noche paso de un modo maravilloso para Athariel y Atem, y su caminata nocturna se hizo pública de boca en boca. Los tres invitados estaban tan a gusto en el palacio, con sus habitantes y su hospitalidad, que se permitieron quedarse por un período más largo, accediendo el Faraón encantado. 

Irassiel era feliz corriendo, danzando y jugando con los animales del palacio. Amaba la naturaleza, a cada ser viviente. Los que la veían juraron luego que parecía otra persona estando con los animales. Su rostro cambiaba y se tornaba luminoso, como el de una niña. 

Samerithion por su parte, disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Isis y de Shimon. Se sentía identificado con ellos, y ellos estaban maravillados con sus historias de tierras lejanas, y con la gran y antigua sabiduría que guardaba en si, en cada palabra, y en cada mirada deesos ojos sin edad. 

Los meses pasaron sin que nadie lo supiera, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, convirtiendo los dias en minutos de alegria.

Las caminatas nocturnas se hicieron habituales para el joven Faraón y la hermosa princesa. Solían caminar lado a lado por el palacio, hablando, intercambiando opiniones e historias, riendo. Riendo sobre todo. Pocas veces la risa de Atem fue tan grata, sincera y hermosa como cuando reía al lado de Athariel. Su prima tampoco reconocía a la mujer con la que había llegado al palacio. La encontraba risueña, con un aire cambiado, alegre. Se sintió encantada de verla de ese modo.

Por su cuenta, el sacerdote Seto no estaba del todo conforme. Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos del palacio y sentía ese aroma; grato a los sentidos, refrescante, dulce y agradable a hierba buena, más lo aborrecía; pues pertenecía a ella.

- Quisiera preguntarle algo, si no es molestia, Athariel.- Dijo el Faraón de pie junto a la mujer de cabellos largos.

Ella dio vuelta la cabeza, mirándolo fijo con sus ojos azules penetrantes. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, y el increíble paisaje se podía observar a la perfección desde el balcón donde estaban.

- Verá...nunca se lo he dicho, pues tal vez piense que estoy loco. Pero la razón por la que me asombre de verla por primera vez, fue por que en realidad...-

- ¿Ya me había visto?...- Terminó ella la frase ante un anonadado Atem. Había dado vuelta por completo y ahora estaba frente a él, cara a cara. La misma expresión se dibujó en sus ojos.

- Si...así es...pero ¿Cómo lo supo?...- Trató de modular.

-Yo también lo conocía, Faraón. Hace mucho que lo conozco.- Su rostro no mostraba cambio alguno. Sus ojos parecían más hermosos y profundos que nunca, y estaban clavados en los suyos. Atem abrió la boca y no podía cerrarla, no daba crédito a sus oídos.- En cada gota de rocío en cada mañana, cada noche. Siempre, por alguna razón que hasta yo misma desconozco, veía su rostro. Por eso no me asombré de verlo.- Concluyó Athariel. 

Ni siquiera ella misma sabía la razón por la cual lo veía una y otra vez en sus sueños, y su bello rostro moreno perduraba en su memoria aun cuando el alba despertaba sus parpados. Las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin quererlo, buscando saber si el joven monarca tenía algo para decirle. Para saber si era verdad que se buscaban mutuamente en la lejanía.

Atem no sabía realmente que hacer. Sus manos estaban temblando como si muriera de frío. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la vergüenza, y un enfado que no supo identificar. Por que, por que nunca le había dicho que lo conocía de la misma forma que él a ella. Por que guardo silencio, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera y lo disfrazara de respeto hacia el Faraón. Pero no podía culparla, él había hecho lo mismo. Su enojo se alivió de a poco, a medida que casi en sincronía el sol iba bajando. Sus miradas nunca dejaron de estar estáticas en los ojos del otro. 

Entonces, algo los sacó por completo de ese transe. El sonido de un caballo relinchando a galope llegaba al palacio, y una figura encapuchada de gris, idéntica a la capa de Athariel entraba por las puertas externas del palacio, ante el asombro de todos. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, y sus labios murmuraron una sola palabra. Primero pensó que era una expresión en su idioma, luego, comprendió. Era un nombre.

- Dimminuial...- Atem la miró extrañado. Una molestia nunca antes sentida se presentó de repente entre el pecho y el estómago. Un dolor punzante, que se mezclaba de a poco con todo lo que había estado sintiendo.

La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, saliendo de la habitación. Atem corrió tras ella.  
Shimon estrechaba sus manos con el visitante, que sin capucha daba cuenta de quien se trataba. La misma casta, y la misma raza que los otros tres habitantes del palacio se notaba desde lejos en él. Sus ojos, de un azul muy profundo, traían a la mente los mismos sentimientos y sensaciones que al mirar a los ojos a los otros tres. Su cabello platinado llegaba por los hombros, y brillaba como si de ese material fuera de verdad.

- Les doy las gracias por esta bienvenida.- Dijo sonriendo a Shimon, quien esbozaba la misma expresión.  
Irassiel le sonreía de lejos, junto a su padre. Los sacerdotes estaban reunidos, observando al nuevo visitante. Todos voltearon cuando Athariel bajó las escaleras corriendo, y se detuvo en seco frente al recién llegado. Éste la miró del mismo modo.

Atem llegó en ese preciso momento. Y el dolor en su pecho aumentó de una forma que ni el mismo sabía que podía llegar a doler. Algo pasaba con él, y no sabía que era. Pero definitivamente, su pecho se partió en dos cuando vio que ambos sonreían y se encontraron en un cálido abrazo. Se tambaleó, sosteniéndose del barandal. Sus ojos se humedecieron. El dolor era insoportable, tanto que si no gritaba explotaría. Tenía que reponerse. Después de todo, él era el Faraón, y fuere quien fuere ese hombre, debía recibirlo.

Bajó las escaleras presionando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Athariel y Dimminuial se separaron, y comenzaron a hablar en una lengua que el no entendía. Que nadie excepto Irassiel y Samerithion entendían. La joven mujer, entonces, miró al Faraón, que se había parado frente a ellos, lo mas erguido que podía. Aún tenía una mano en su pecho.

- El es Dimminuial, príncipe de Vithiel. Mi hermano mayor.- Dijo mirándolo cálidamente al Faraón, señalando a su hermano con una mano. El hombre hizo una profunda reverencia ante él, como señal de respeto.  
Atem quedó totalmente estático. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. No lo entendía. Todo había sido un mal entendido.

- Se...sea bienvenido...Señor Dimminuial...- Dijo cortésmente, pero aun asombrado. Era verdad. Parecían hermanos. Era mucho más alto que Athariel, pero sus rostros eran similares. Grandes y profundos ojos, cabello lacio y brilloso, el mismo porte, la misma tranquilidad en sus expresiones.

- Debe de estar cansado por el viaje.-Se dio vuelta, haciendo una seña a los sirvientes para que le indicaran su habitación.

- Se lo agradezco enormemente, Faraón. Pero antes de ir a descansar, quisiera hablar en privado con mi hermana. Si no es molestia, luego les informaré el motivo de mi visita.- Dijo solemnemente.  
Atem los miró extrañados, pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego de abrazar a su tío y a su prima, Dimminuial y Athariel salieron del palacio, aún hablando en ese extraño lenguaje. 

-¿Por qué has venido, hermano?.- Preguntó cesando el paso.  
Dimminuial se detuvo unos metros delante de ella. Miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza, había algo distinto en ella.

- Vine por mi cuenta. Nuestra madre me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero insistí en hacerlo. Debiste haber regresado hace días Athariel, ¿que te retuvo aquí?-

Athariel se lo quedó mirando, sin saber que responder. La verdad es que no lo sabía, se sentía tan a gusto que no había tenido intenciones de irse aún. La compañía de Atem realmente le agradaba, era algo que nunca había sentido antes...Atem...debía aclarar muchas cosas con él...debía aclarar la razón por la que guardo silencio, todo había quedado inconcluso con la llegada de su hermano. Sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro, y salió de sus pensamientos repentinamente. Miró asombrada a su hermano.

Dimminuial por su parte, desconocía a su hermana por completo. Siempre fue una mujer dulce y compasiva, pero severa, y rara vez demostrativa con respecto a sus sentimientos. Ahora la veía frágil, pensante, con la mirada perdida. Supo inmediatamente de que se trataba, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Es por alguien de este lugar que te comportas tan extraño?-

Athariel abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Se estaba comportando extraña? Ni ella lo había notado. Se había sentido muy feliz durante su estadía en Egipto, pero no creyó que se notara de ese modo. Nuevamente, guardó silencio. La mirada de Dimminuial no le permitía hablar.

En tanto, Atem estaba dando vueltas sin cesar por toda su habitación. Ese mal estar no se había ido de su pecho. Por más que tratara de pensar en otra cosa, la imagen de Athariel se cruzaba en su mente en todo momento.  
No se había dado cuenta de cuando su admiración por ella había pasado a ser tanto. Se había sentido terrible durante la última charla en el balcón, y había empeorado con la llegada de su hermano. Aunque fuera su hermano, su visita no podía significar nada bueno. La puerta sonó con tres golpes. Atem giró de golpe y se apresuró a abrirla, pero encontró al Sacerdote Seto del otro lado.

- Faraón, si me permite, quisiera hablar con usted de algo importante.- Dijo inclinándose con respeto.

- Lo lamento...pero realmente no puedo hablar de asuntos gubernamentales ahora, Sacerdote.- Respondió tomándose la frente con la mano derecha. Ahora el malestar se extendía hasta allí.

- No se trata de nada sobre el gobierno, Faraón. Se trata de la Señorita Athariel...- Sus ojos habían cambiado. Cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre no podía evitar hacerlo con resentimiento e ironía. Atem lo miró asombrado, ¿Qué podía querer hablar su Sacerdote sobre Athariel? .

Pero, justo en el preciso momento en que fuera a responderle, ella apareció detrás de Seto. Quedó estático. Mirándola con cierto temor. No...no era temor, sino vergüenza, pues aun recordaba la charla anterior. La joven lo miró fijamente. Por alguna razón desconocida, sus ojos para mirar a Atem eran distintos a los que usaba para dirigirse a todos los demás.

- Faraón, si no es molestia, me gustaría hablar con usted, cuando tenga tiempo.- Dijo solemnemente al ver que el Sacerdote estaba ahí. No creyó que ella fuera justamente su tema de conversación. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero algo la detuvo. La voz de Atem sonó cascada por los nervios.

- Ahora es un buen momento.- Seto lo miró con rabia, y a ella con una rabia mucho mayor. Nuevamente, le estaba ganando terreno. Se inclinó ante Atem, y se retiró. No soportaba estar ahí un minuto más. 

Atem y Athariel quedaron mirándose fijo a los ojos. Ahora, ambos dos tenían esa extraña inseguridad en sus rostros. Athariel asintió con la cabeza, y Atem caminó hacia ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Caminaron por los jardines, como siempre solían hacerlo. Desde que los tres visitantes habían llegado, los días habían sido frescos y gratos, y habían ocurrido cosas que nunca antes hubieran imaginado, pero esa fue la mayor, ninguna como esa. Increíblemente, una suave llovizna comenzó a caer, como dando un presagio. Ambos lo sintieron.

Aún sin luna, Athariel parecía irradiar una tenue luz azul, envuelta en un manto de tristeza.  
Atem lo notó, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Solo la miraba de reojo mientras iban caminando lado a lado.

- Mañana...- Comenzó a decir la joven, sin dirigirle la mirada. Atem la miró ahora de frente.- Mañana...regresaré a Vithiel con mi hermano.- Concluyó.

Atem paró en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sintió como su pecho se partía en dos definitivamente. ¿Se iba? ¿Por qué? Sus puños se presionaron con fuerza. Athariel seguía sin mirarlo. El cabello ocultaba su rostro, con la cabeza baja. No podía mirarlo. No podía mostrar las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos, no al menos sin saber el por que las tenía. Decir esas palabras fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Y lo más doloroso.

- ¿Que?...-Comenzó a decir Atem. Su voz sonaba cada vez mas quebrada.-¿Por qué?-.

- Solo...llegó la hora de que me vaya...creo que ya abusamos demasiado de su hospitalidad y yo...- Entonces, levantó la vista. Lo hizo por que Atem la había tomado por los hombros y la estaba mirando fijamente. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, igual que los suyos propios.

Atem estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. No quería, no podía, no iba a permitir que se fuera.

- Dígame algo que sea verdad...no es por abusar de mi hospitalidad, por lo que mas quiera...dígame la verdad...¿acaso no disfruta usted de mi compañía?.- Athariel lo miró. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Los ojos violacios del joven Faraón estaban clavados en lo suyos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte sobre ellos, empapándolos por completo. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a rodarles por la cara. Pronto vio que las lágrimas de Atem se fundían con ellas.

- Usted me dijo que me había conocido antes de venir, guardo silencio, nada estuvo mal, entonces, ¿Por qué quiere marcharse ahora?.- Ya era definitivo. Se había quebrado.

No pudo resistirlo más, y se echó a correr hacia el palacio, dejando a una anonadada Athariel mirándolo alejarse. No podía comprender su propia reacción. Porque él, el monarca de la maravillosa tierra de Egipto se derrumbaba por un corazón herido. Porque corría llorando cual niño…pero sus piernas no le respondían de otra manera…al igual que sus ojos, y su atormentado pecho.

Quedó estática bajo la lluvia, que caía pesadamente y comenzaba a lastimarle los hombros desnudos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo el no poder hablar, el no haberle explicado las cosas. Pero no podía, había quedado sin habla al ver los ojos de Atem, al verlo a él en ese estado. Y eso jamás le había pasado.

Su impotencia era demasiado grande. Su pecho dolía como si una lanza se hubiera clavado en el, y cada segundo se incrustara más y más dentro de su corazón. Cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, se quebró del mismo modo que Atem.

Shimon no entendía por que había visto al joven Faraón correr, totalmente empapado, hacia su habitación. Con los ojos cerrados, el rostro totalmente rojo. Había pasado junto a él y otros tres sacerdotes sin siquiera verlos.

Ahora estaba encerrado en su alcoba, tirado en la cama sin ganas de levantarse, de moverse. Solo estaba llorando.

Había una copa de vino rota en el piso. El líquido bordó se extendía como una mancha entre los cristales hechos pedazos, por que él la había arrojado. Su furia, impotencia, desconsuelo eran enormes. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. No comprendía, por que iba a irse. No comprendía por que le dolía tanto que se fuera. Por que, después de días tras días, de caminar juntos, reír, hablar, disfrutar al máximo cada instante, quería marcharse. Por que ambos habían callado.

Comprendió entonces, que su admiración por Athariel había crecido. Tanto hasta convertirse en amor. Ese sentimiento que muchos añoran conocer, y que tantos otros evitan, por que saben que así como es de maravilloso, puede ocasionar las peores heridas. Como las de él.

Había comprendido que la amaba justo cuando iba a marcharse, y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y decírselo. Quedó dormido, con lágrimas aún surcando su rostro.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió al Faraón?- Preguntó Isis mientras caminaba junto a Mahado. Este la miró seriamente.

- No puedo saberlo. Pero tu si deberías. Ese es tu poder, ¿o no? Ver el futuro.-

- Si...pero desde que el Señor Samerithion y los demás están aquí, no puedo tener visiones.- Dijo cabizbaja.- Su compañía es agradable realmente, pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde que vinieron.-

Estaban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio. Alumbrado solamente por antorchas, una larga alfombra se extendía en el piso, y las paredes de piedras con engarces de oro.

- Se irán mañana, lo sabias ¿verdad?-

Isis asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro se puso serio. La mujer de tez oscura y grandes ojos azules miró nuevamente a Mahado.

- Siento que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de mañana. Si es para bien o para mal, no es posible saberlo.- Mahado comprendió a la perfección su profecía.

Athariel estaba de pie en el balcón de su habitación, mirando como la lluvia continuaba cayendo. El paisaje ya no era tan hermoso. La puerta se abrió de par en par. Atem estaba tras ella. Lo miró asombrada. El joven Faraón tenía ambos brazos al costado del cuerpo cayéndoles, como si no tuviera fuerzas para levantarlos. No tenía puesta ninguna de sus joyas, ni siquiera su corona, como queriéndole decir que esta vez, solo era Atem. Solo un muchacho que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y eso era lo que había ido a decirle.

Levantó la cabeza, y había comenzado a caminar tímidamente hacia ella, cuando algo sucedió. Detrás de Athariel, una gran sombra comenzó a formarse. Se horrorizó al ver que la atraía hacia atrás.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que algo malo sucediera, pero fue tarde. Atem vio como la sombra empujaba a la joven fuera del balcón. Solo escuchó su grito.

Se despertó bañado en lágrimas, con la garganta ardiendo y sin voz, pues el grito en realidad, había sido suyo. Un sudor frío lo cubría por completo, en contraste a las cálidas lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir. Estaba agitado, pero de un modo u otro, no lo pensó dos veces. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.  
Abrió de golpe la puerta de la alcoba de la joven. Ella estaba en el balcón. Igual que en su sueño. Sintió que un horrible escalofrío le recorría la espina.

Athariel lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón. Tenía miedo de hablarle. No sabía siquiera si mirarlo, pero no podía evitar eso.

Vio entonces anonadada como Atem corría desesperado hacia donde estaba, y se fundió con ella en un fuerte pero tierno abrazo. El muchacho seguía llorando mientras acurrucaba la cabeza de Athariel bajo su mentón. Aún temblaba.

La joven estaba completamente enrojecida. No pudo hacer más que apoyar sus manos en el pecho del hombre que estaba abrazándola, como si temiera perderla. Y era lo que en realidad pasaba.

- Fa..Faraón...- Dijo con un hilo de voz. Atem cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía. Y dejó de presionarla, aunque mantuvo el abrazo. Buscó su rostro. Aún lloraba, del mismo modo que la lluvia no dejaba de caer afuera. Trató de dejar de temblar, pero resultaba difícil. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que lo miraba a solo 20 centímetros de su rostro, y a quien continuaba abrazando.  
Finalmente, pudo hablar.

- Por favor...te lo suplico...no te vayas Athariel...- Ya no existían los "Usted". Le estaba hablando tal como era. Sin su corona, sin su estatus. Solo era un hombre. Solo con ella se había mostrado así, como si estuviera desnudo.- Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes a mi lado, Athariel...-

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón no paraba de dar fuertes golpes dentro de su pecho. No sabía que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Los ojos de Atem eran cálidos, tanto como su cuerpo. Lo vio indefenso, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, asustado. Quiso hablar, pero el joven la presionó nuevamente contra su pecho.

Los latidos del Faraón eran tranquilos. A pesar de las lágrimas, su pecho estaba tranquilo. Nunca creyó que fuera ella misma la que le provocara esa tranquilidad. Sin saber por que, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, abrazándolo también.

Así, abrazados en el balcón, con la lluvia siendo el único sonido que pudieran escuchar y ambos con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, pasaron esa noche.


	6. Miradas Interiores

**CAPITULO QUINTO: "Miradas interiores".**

Samerithion, Irassiel y Dimminuial estaban en el gran salón del trono, despidiéndose afectuosamente de los sacerdotes. Habían disfrutado tanto de su compañía, que ahora resultaba difícil decir adiós. Incluso los guardias y sirvientes del palacio se sentían dolidos con su partida.

Se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, daba un aire completamente distinto al que ellos conocían. Entonces, Athariel bajó las escaleras. Vestida con el mismo traje blanco con el que llegó por primera vez a Egipto. Cubierto de pequeños diamantes, y la misma capa gris platinada.

Sonrió tiernamente a Shimon. Ese hombre le había agradado.

- Voy a extrañarla sinceramente, Señorita Athariel. Usted y su prima llenaron de alegría este lugar con su simple presencia.- Dijo el anciano sonriendo y tomando ambas manos de la joven entre las suyas.

- También voy a extrañarlos. Ustedes nos brindaron toda su hospitalidad. Nunca olvidaremos los momentos tan hermosos que pasamos aquí.- Respondió sonriendo dulcemente. Sin embargo, había cierto semblante triste en su voz. Miró a su alrededor, Atem no había bajado a despedirlos...no podía culparlo...realmente, no podía culparlo...

Dimminuial se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Los otros tres lo imitaron. Athariel caminaba completamente cabizbaja. Atem seguía sin aparecer.

Los sacerdotes caminaban tras ellos, entristecidos, incluso Seto. Increíblemente, estaba dolido por la partida de los cuatro visitantes.

Montaron sobre sus maravillosos corceles, que ya estaban esperándolos para comenzar la caravana y el largo camino a casa. Se miraron sonriendo por última vez, y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

Una vez más, los vieron altos, hermosos, maravillándose con la belleza antigua que emanaban cada uno de ellos. La paz que transmitían con solo verlos. Samerithion, como el mayor de todos ellos, montaba al frente, seguido por su hija Irassiel. Athariel montaba mirando sin ver el frente, y tras ella cabalgaba su hermano mayor, cerrando la caravana. Miraba preocupado a su hermana, y creyó comenzar a entender el motivo de su tristeza.

Sin saber por que, Athariel levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el balcón del Faraón, y lo encontró de pié allí, mirándola fijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía destrozado. Aún después de haberle pedido que se quedara, ella iba a marcharse.

Todo había terminando, y lo sentía en lo profundo de su alma con gran tristeza y dolor. En ese momento, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras veía como la caravana se alejaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron por última vez, así como bajo la luna azulada que había sido testigo de aquel rezo en el balcón. El mismo semblante triste y gris los cubría ahora, pues pensaban que nunca más iban a encontrarse en vida.

Atem sentía como un puñal se iba clavando cada vez mas profundo en su pecho y en su propio corazón, ahora que la veía alejarse para siempre. Nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado. Por más que quisiera decírselo, solo pudo pedirle llorando que se quedara a su lado. Y quizás eso no fue suficiente.

Creyó en ese momento, que si le hubiera dicho simplemente "te amo", ella no estaría marchándose. El no estaría sufriendo de ese modo tan horrendo. Sentía que moría de a poco cuando pensaba que ya no podría pasear junto a ella, y que ese aroma a hierba buena no volvería a sentirse por los pasillos.

Athariel, que ya había caminado muchas vidas de hombres en la Tierra, nunca había sentido tanta tristeza y desesperación en su pecho, como en ese mismo momento.

Siempre había mantenido su perfil de princesa severa, representando a su pueblo, y en todo ese tiempo jamás había conocido alguien como Atem. No sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, ni por que tantos pensamientos e imágenes cruzaban por su mente, siempre mostrando los grandes y profundos ojos violacios del joven Faraón. Su rostro comenzaba a empaparse de pequeñas gotas saladas en forma de lágrimas, las cuales nadie notó. Agachó la cabeza. No resistía seguir viéndolo de pie en el balcón, mirándola fijo. No soportaba esa dura despedida.

Pronto, cruzaron las puertas del palacio, y Atem los perdió de vista. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando y presionando con fuerza sus puños con suma impotencia. Ya era tarde, se había marchado.

De pronto, sintió un ligero dolor en su mano. Sus nudillos sangraban. Había golpeado con tal fuerza los barandales de mármol casi había roto su mano. Poniéndose de pié, fue hasta su cama y se arrojó destrozado. No le importaba su mano, ni nada. Estaba muerto por dentro.

- El Faraón me preocupa mucho, Mahado.- Expresó Shimon mientras caminaban juntos por los jardines posteriores del palacio. Había comenzado a anochecer.

- A mi también me preocupa, pero no hay nada que podamos nosotros hacer. Sabes bien cual es el problema del Faraón. No hay regalo, fiesta, consuelo o nada que se le parezca para curar su mal.- Mahado, alto y hermoso, caminaba también mirando al frente.

Una hermosa luna llena alumbraba el paisaje, tiñéndolo de azul. Movió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado. Entristecido, miró al anciano que paseaba a su lado. Le devolvió la mirada.

- Hoy más que nunca, va a sufrir su partida. La luna es hermosa...-

- Y también lo son los recuerdos que trae. Pero esta vez...-

- No deben preocuparse tanto por el Faraón.- Dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Voltearon asombrados. Isis los miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban tranquilos.- Presiento que su tristeza pronto pasará...-

La noche había caído hermosa sobre los cuatro viajantes. La joven princesa miraba el cielo, mientras por su mente infinidades de recuerdos comenzaban a hacer su aparición. Sin darse cuenta, el nombre del joven Faraón brotó de sus labios como un susurro.

- Atem...- Su hermano levantó la cabeza. Todo cerraba ahora...Bajó de golpe del corcel blanco que montaba. Athariel lo miró anonadada, de igual modo los otros dos forasteros.

Tomó el brazo de Athariel y la hizo bajar también. Los ojos de Dimminuial estaban tranquilos.

- ¿Aún no lo entiendes, hermana?- Pregunto dulcemente. Athariel no comprendía. Su hermano levanto entonces la mano de la joven. Un anillo de plata engarzando una hermosa aguamarina prendía de su dedo mayor.

_- Nuestra madre me pidió que te diera esto.- Dijo tomando su mano, y colocando un hermosísimo anillo de plata pura, cuya piedra relucía con el mínimo rayo de luz. Iba perfecto a su dedo. Athariel miró su mano asombrada. Se pregunto por que su madre le había enviado semejante regalo sin motivo especial. _

_- Creí que nuestra madre no quería que vinieras por mí, Dimminuial.- Dijo mirándolo nuevamente. Los ojos azul marino de su hermano también se posaron en los suyos. Se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido sonrió con picardía, como si por un momento, hubiera vuelto a ser un niño. _

_- No quería. Pero sabes que nadie me manda a mí. Así que nuestra madre rió resignada y me entregó este anillo. Dijo que tú sabrías lo que significa llegado el momento. Yo tampoco se de que se trata...-_

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lo entendía...era un recuerdo. Su madre sabía a la perfección a quien conocería en ese viaje, y que se enamoraría perdidamente de esa persona, y que con él decidiría pasar el resto de sus días. Esa persona era Atem. Por esa razón su madre no quería que Dimminuial interviniera, pero de todos modos le envió ese recuerdo, pues sabía de su decisión...

Miró a su hermano. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sonreía con cariño. Irassiel y Samerithion descendieron también. Irassiel la miraba sin comprender. Pero no así su tío. Sus ojos eran similares a los de Dimminuial, y sonreía con complicidad. Él ya lo sabía. Pero no se sintió en derecho de decirle nada.

Volteó a ver a su hermano nuevamente. Traía con él el caballo de la joven. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Dimminuial devolvió el abrazo. Miró por última vez a sus seres queridos. Los tres le sonreían tiernamente. Contuvo las lágrimas, y dándose vuelta, hecho a correr, cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia el palacio.

Atem, por su cuenta, estaba tirado boca arriba en su cama, mirando sin mirar el techo de su alcoba. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban su perfil. Esa maldita luna...había comenzado a odiarla. No quería mirarla, bella o no, era demasiado doloroso asociarla con la mujer que amaba, y que ya no estaba a su lado.

Todo estaba en silencio. Podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón. Volteó la cabeza hacia el balcón, tal vez para torturarse a sí mismo con esa hermosa luna azul. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Así como la primera vez que la vio, la alta y hermosa figura de Athariel estaba en el mismo lugar que aquella ocasión. Esta vez, identificó su mirada, así también su dulce sonrisa. No iba a dejarla ir, no importaba hasta donde debiera ir, no iba a dejar que su amor por ella desapareciera.

Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la salida. Pasó sin ver a sus sacerdotes. Shimon, Mahado e Isis rieron. Sabían lo que iba a suceder, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto...

Seto veía asombrado desde su alcoba como el Faraón corría a toda velocidad hacia los establos. No podía imaginarse lo que buscaba.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi caballo?!- Preguntó casi gritando al hombre que cuidaba de ellos. Lo miró casi con miedo. Nunca había visto al Faraón en ese estado, ni siquiera pensó que el propio Faraón fuera a pedirle un corcel. Negó con la cabeza.

- No esta ensillado, Faraón. Le suplico que espere y lo haré enseguida.- Dijo inclinándose.

- No hay tiempo.- Comenzó a correr nuevamente. Los guardias no sabían siquiera si detenerlo, pues nunca lo habían visto correr de ese modo.

Ordenó que abrieran las puertas, y siguió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. No había nadie por las calles a esas horas de la noche, y nadie de su pueblo lo vio allí.

Llegó hasta las afueras, y comenzó el desierto. Kilómetros de arena, y un viento frío por las bajas temperaturas de la noche lo envolvieron, pero no le importó. Solo una cosa le importaba, y lo tenía bien en claro. En ese momento, paró en seco. No daba crédito a sus ojos.

A varios metros de él, un hermoso corcel blanco sin montadura estaba de pié, y su jinete era Athariel. Su capucha había caído debido al viento durante la cabalgata a toda velocidad, y su capa caía pesada sobre sus hombros.

Miraba anonadada al joven Faraón de pie a unos metros de ella, mirándola de igual modo. Los ojos de Atem comenzaron a llorar. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro moreno. Entonces, comenzó a correr hacia ella. Athariel bajó del blanco corcel en el preciso momento que Atem llegaba junto a ella, encerrándola en un fuerte y calido abrazo.

Sus bazos bronceados la rodearon con fuerza y dulzura, aprisionándola, temiendo que nuevamente desapareciera. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Ya nunca más se iría de su lado, y eso podía sentirlo. La joven respondió al abrazo con fuerza. Comenzó a llorar por primera vez frente a él, presionando su rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Parecía sincronizarse con el suyo.

El Faraón solo pudo oler su cabello. Olía maravilloso, como todo en ella, a un fresco aroma a hierba buena, ese era su aroma. Estaban reunidos nuevamente, bajo la misma luna que hasta hacia horas los había hecho llorar. Pero ya no había motivos para eso.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente. Ambos lloraban. Sonrieron mutuamente. Atem levantó su mano derecha, secando las lágrimas del rostro de Athariel. Su piel era suave y tersa. La sintió estremecerse. Sus ojos eran profundos, brillaban con intensidad. También los suyos. Solo ellos estaban en el reflejo del otro.

Las palabras fluyeron de los labios de Atem sin pensarlo, pero sintiéndolo con todo su ser.

- Te amo...Athariel...- Acercó su rostro al de la joven princesa, sellando sus sabios con los suyos. Supieron en ese momento, que se pertenecían al otro. Que siempre había sido así, aun antes de conocerse, estaban destinados a estar juntos, pasara lo que pasara. De ese modo, la luna fue la única testigo de ese encuentro.


	7. Our Great Divide

_ Dark blue sea, calling me.  
Songs of waves, keep me safe.  
Sky's so deep, there's no end  
The moon still asleep, the bed of stars for me_

"Our Great Divide" Tarja Turunen

CAPITULO SEXTO: "Our Great Divide"

El pueblo entero miraba con asombro y sonriendo cuando volvieron sobre el soberbio corcel blanco al palacio. Atem iba detrás, sosteniendo a la joven princesa, su sonrisa pocas veces fue tan esplendida como en ese momento. No muchos tampoco, habían visto alguna vez a Athariel, solo habían oído hablar de ella, de su presencia en el palacio, y de su belleza. Nunca creyeron que esta última fuera tanta. Más ahora, que una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Atem no podía dejar de observarla. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Algo había cambiado en ambos.

Isis y Mahado los esperaban fuera de las puertas del palacio. Sonrieron con complicidad entre ellos. Seto miraba con recelo la escena cuando entraron al palacio nuevamente, sonriéndose mutuamente, más aún cuando, sin importar cuantas personas estuvieran viéndolos, el joven Faraón la levantó en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. Nunca jamás se habían sentido tan felices, tan completos en toda su vida. Shimon no creía que Atem pudiera tener tan grata expresión en su rostro, ya que desde la muerte de su padre, el joven no había vuelto a sonreír de esa manera. Hasta la llegada de la mujer que él bien sabía, se convertiría en su esposa, y en reina de Egipto.

- A esto te referías, ¿verdad Isis?- Preguntó Mahado mientras sonreía a su compañera. Sentados en el salón del trono, donde horas antes un gran banquete de celebración se había llevado a cabo.

- Si...sentía que esto iba a ocurrir...pero no era necesario ver el futuro para ver que ellos sentían amor por el otro.-

-¿Y que me dices de ti?.- Una sonrisa traviesa e inquisidora se dibujo en el rostro moreno. Sabía a quien se refería indirectamente.  
Isis lo miró entre extrañada y molesta. Sonrió.

- Mejor cambiamos de tema...- Tomó un sorbo de vino rojo de la copa de cristal y oro que tenía en su mano. No pudo disimular el rubor en su rostro. A veces le sorprendía la capacidad de Mahado para leer sus pensamientos. Incluso los que ella misma trataba de negar por conveniencia o dolor.

Seto estaba en sus aposentos, encerrado bajo llave. Solo había asistido a la celebración por respeto a SU Faraón...pero no soportaba la idea de lo que vendría después. Se sentía derrotado.

Pero era un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido. Desde la llegada de esa mujer a su vida, y a la vida del Faraón, todo había cambiado. Y no era para mejor, a sus ojos.  
La fiesta había terminado. Ya eran altas horas de la noche. Camin lentamente hacia el balcón.El paisaje era realmente hermoso, y calmaba un poco la furia y el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho, comprimida durante tanto tiempo. Luego de esa extraña lluvia, ahora aparecía nuevamente una enorme y hermosa luna azul. Iluminándolo todo, haciendo que las arenas del desierto tomaran celestes de distintos matices, viéndose a lo lejos, donde terminaba la hermosa ciudad. La noche era perfecta...

Una tiara de oro puro, ancha en su frente, con un extraño dibujo, símbolo de su título y pasada de generación en generación, reposaba sobre una mesa de mármol frío, con inscripciones de leyendas de dioses antiguos y de gran importancia. Junto a ella, yacía también otra pequeña corona. Engarzada de oro y plata, en perfecta combinación, simulando ramas y hojas, entrelazadas y hermosas, símbolo de una antigua casta.

Así como ambos símbolos, ninguna joya o ropa adornaba ahora a los dos amantes, de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos en silencio, con fascinación, ternura y amor. Entendiendo con la mirada que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Nada simbolizaba ningún status o casta. Solo eran quienes eran, hombre y mujer.  
El tono azulado de la piel de Athariel cautivó más que nunca al joven Faraón. Nunca creyó ver tal belleza, pues nada se comparaba a ella. Los ojos violetas de Atem brillaban intensamente, con una luz que nunca había visto en ellos, al menos con tal intensidad.

Sus brazos caían a un lado de su cuerpo. Su pecho desnudo, amplio y moreno, se contorsionaba levemente con cada respiro. Al igual que el suyo. No había signos de timidez ni nerviosismo en ninguno de los dos.  
Fue Atem quien caminó hacia ella, pasando sus dedos por entre sus largos y sedosos cabellos, encerrándola en un dulce abrazo, besando sus labios. Pasó ella sus manos por la espalda del Faraón, maravillándose con su tacto. El beso se volvió más profundo.

Así, bajo la misma luna azul testigo de sus encuentros, llantos y risas, consumaron su amor por fin. Entregándose y perteneciéndose finalmente en cuerpo y alma.

_ How can I see through your eyes my destiny?  
I fall apart  
You bleed for me.  
How can I see through your eyes our worlds collide?  
Open your heart, to close our great divide_

Pasaron tiempos felices a partir de ese regreso. Todo el pueblo vivía en paz y armonía bajo la tutela de Atem. Era un líder amoroso y justo con sus súbditos, y por eso lo seguían y adoraban.  
Los propios sacerdotes se daban cuenta de que desde la unión de Atem y Athariel todo había sido para mejor. Era como si de verdad, estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, pues no había en todo Egipto personas más felices que ellos dos.

La paz era tanta, que todos olvidaron la razón por la cual los visitantes lejanos habían llegado a sus tierras en primer lugar. Habían olvidado también las duras palabras de Samerithion. La gran catástrofe que había sido predicha por los Reyes de Vithien y Samerithion, Señor de Tuthielion, según la cual, Egipto sufriría una gran tragedia.

Athariel despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Temblaba, tanto de frío, como de un terror desconocido que la había azotado mientras dormía.

No recordaba la pesadilla que la había llevado a ese estado, solo sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho y en su estómago.  
Atem abrió los ojos también, acomodándose a su lado. Tomó con dulzura y preocupación la mano de su esposa.

- Athariel...¿estas bien?...¿que ocurre?...- Preguntó. No lograba entender por que se encontraba en ese estado. Jamás la había visto o sentido así. Athariel no respondió. Solo seguía temblando, mirando hacia abajo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus labios entre abiertos, querían pronunciar algo, pero las palabras no se formaban. Atem tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Aún asustado, los ojos violacios del joven Faraón la tranquilizaron un poco aunque fuera. Secó sus lágrimas con dulzura.- Athariel...-

- A..Atem...yo...- Trató de modular, pero nuevamente, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir, haciéndola callar.

Atem la abrazó dulcemente, acurrucándola contra su pecho. Pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, tranquilos, espaciados, como siempre podía sentirlos cuando abrazaba a su amado esposo.

- Fue un mal sueño mi amor...todo esta bien...aquí estoy, no dejaré que nada te pase...- Dijo dulcemente. Quitó con ternura unos cabellos rebeldes que cubrían su frente, y la besó. Athariel al fin pudo hablar.

- No es por mi vida que temo, Atem...- Levantó la cabeza, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Atem la miró asombrado, pero sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento.- No recuerdo con claridad por que desperté en este estado, amor...pero me aterra pensar en ello. Jamás sentí nada igual, ningún mal sueño me aterró tanto como este, y temo mucho por ti, Atem...-

La noche era clara, en época de luna nueva. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y belleza en el firmamento negro y azul. No se escuchaba otro ruido fuera del palacio que no fuera el viento moviendo la copa de los árboles. En el palacio todos dormían, a excepción de los guardias de turno.

Atem sonrió con una dulzura que solo mostraba ante ella y por ella. Acarició su mejilla, húmeda por las lágrimas y un ligero sudor frío.  
Athariel solo cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto, tan suave, tan dulce. Atem era lo que más había amado en vida, y comprendió firmemente que por eso estaba llorando. Cualquiera haya sido su sueño, en el, Atem había desaparecido de su lado. Y eso la aterraba como nunca nada pudo hacerlo.

- No tienes por que temer por mí, Athariel...Nada malo va a pasar...- Expresó casi en un susurro.

- Pero...At...- No pudo terminar, por que Atem la cayó con un suave beso, apenas rozando sus labios, suficiente como para cortar sus palabras.

- Te juré amor eterno, Athariel, y juré protegerte por siempre. Nada va a separarme de ti. Por eso, no tienes que temer.- La joven abrió los ojos celestes de par en par. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana los alumbró. Diferentes matices de azul parecían brillar dentro de sus pupilas. Atem sonrió nuevamente- Eres mi esposa Athariel...y lo que mas amo en todo este mundo...jamás permitiré que derrames otra lágrima, y mucho menos por mi causa, por que yo no quiero hacerte llorar...-

Diciendo esto, cerró sus labios con un profundo beso. Recostó el cuerpo de Athariel nuevamente sobre la suave cama de sábanas de ceda, recostando su cuerpo sobre el suyo.  
La noche siguió su curso, hasta que los primeros rayos del alba asomaron por el horizonte, marcando la silueta de la espalda desnuda del joven monarca. Miraba a una dormida Athariel yaciendo en sus brazos. Sonrió, la acurrucó un poco más hacia su pecho, y cerró los ojos.

Había estado observándola dormir por largas horas, temiendo que tuviera otra pesadilla. Tal vez ahora pudiera conciliar el sueño, al menos un par de horas.

Pensó por última vez en las palabras de su amada princesa. No...no iba a permitir que nada lo separara de ella...

A pesar de todas las promesas que el Faraón pudiera hacerle a Athariel, su hora finalmente llegó. El mal había comenzado a azotar a su pueblo, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, bajo el nombre de Zork Necrophidius.

No había forma alguna de detenerlo, no había forma de evitar que arrebatara a su antojo la vida de los habitantes de la ciudad. Solo existía una salida, aunque fuera tan extrema como esa.

Como Faraón, su principal responsabilidad era la de velar por la seguridad de su pueblo, y fue así como Atem sacrificó su vida para poner fin a esa terrible amenaza. Renuncio a todo cuanto tenia, a todo cuanto amaba, por la seguridad de su pueblo, encerrando su alma y la de su enemigo dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

- Te prometo que voy a estar bien, Athariel…- Musitó calmo, tomando suavemente su rostro entre sus manos.

- Sabes bien que ni siquiera tu mismo puede creer tales palabras, Atem…- Sus ojos expresaban un temor desesperado. Una tristeza tal que hería el corazon del hombre de pie frente a ella de una forma tal que el temor a morir solo se sentia por ver esa expresión nuevamente.

- Athariel…yo…-

- Al menos dejame ir contigo.- Dijo tomando sus muñecas entre sus delicadas manos palidas.

- ¡No!.- Con un rapido movimiento, fue el quien tomo las suyas.

- ¡Mi poder es suficiente como para ayudarte a ti y a tus hombres!.- Los ojos temerosos tomaban aire de orgullo y decisión.

Atem quedo helado. Sabia que ella no mentía. Su poder era amplio. Tan amplio como el mismo no alcanzaba a entenderlo.

Pero aun sabiendolo…no podia permitirlo…no podia permitir que su ser mas amado se arriesgara de esa forma…

Se consideraba demasiado egoísta para perderla de ese modo…no seria capaz de vivir consigo mismo si llegaba a morir por su culpa.

- Te amo mas que a nada…Athariel…- dijo tomando sus hombros. Beso su frente mientras la atraia hacia su pecho, presionando su cuerpo palido, contrastandolo con sus fuertes y morenos brazos.

- Atem…yo tambien…te…- No pudo decir mas. Sus ojos se cerraron de repente. Sus hombros se durmieron, y su cuerpo entero le siguió.

Atem habia presionado su cuello con suavidad, sumiendola en un suave sueño, pidiendo perdon por haber marcado sus dedos en el hermoso cuello blanco que tantas veces habria recorrido con sus labios.

- Te amo…mas que a nada…no lo olvides nunca…-recito desde el fondo de su alma, depositando el cuerpo de su esposa en la amplia cama de plumas.-No importa cuanto pueda pasar…cuanto tiempo transcurra…volvere a buscarte…-

Dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin hacer siquiera un ruido. Ni siquiera cuando sus lagrimas calidas golpearon el suelo por donde caminaba.

_ Distant prayers, carved in stone.  
The silent words they will still be heard_

Cabalgo a toda velocidad. Sus hombres lo seguian. El habia insistido en luchar. Pues él era el Faraón, y un lider debe pelear con sus propias manos, tomando en sus propias manos la seguridad de su pueblo.

Pero aun asi, nunca creyo ver con sus propios ojos el infierno que se presencio frente a el cuando llego a donde ese monstruo se encontraba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el grito de horror en sus oidos entre sueños.

Se sento de golpe en la cama, recordando con dolor las ultimas palabras de Atem…y lo entendio todo…se desvanecio por él…porque el la habia adormecido con ese toque en su cuello…

- Atem…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir con voz entrecortada por el horror.

Su pecho se agito con fuerza cuando salio corriendo del palacio sin importarle los gritos de Simón, sin importarle las suplicas de Isis.

Corrio puertas afuera, sus piernas se movian como las de una gacela, con su misma gracia y velocidad absoluta. Sus ojos no se cerraban a pesar del viento frio y los granos de arena que volaban hacia ella. Sin importarle el helado clima de la noche egipcia, llego hasta el campo de batalla…

Los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados del palacio yacian de lado a lado.

El olor de la sangre nunca le habia hecho tanto daño como hasta ahora…ese olor a oxido y metal…profundo y penetrante…el dolor en su alma era grande, pues entendia que esas personas habian fallecido con dolor…demasiado dolor…

Pero su pecho murio al fin cuando lo vio…

Tendido boca arriba, con los ojos entre cerrados, con el viento moviendo levemente su sucio cabello, estaba el Gran Faraon…

Sus piernas sintieron por fin el cansacio de los kilómetros corridos, y flaquearon hasta caer de rodillas en la helada arena. No le importo. Se acerco con desesperación hacia el, llorando lagrimas que hervian en su blanco rostro. Lagrimas que cortaban su corazon en mil trozos.

- A..tem…A…Atem…- Su voz era apenas audible por las lagrimas. El dolor de su pecho contraia sus pulmones, impidiendole respirar.

Los ojos sin brillo del hombre moribundo en la arena la miraron. Su alma volvio a su cuerpo por ultima vez…ella lo habia hecho volver por ultima vez…

- Mi….mi…amor…- Dijo cuando su mirada volvio a poseer la misma calidez y dulzura que solo tenia hacia ella. Todos sus huesos estaban rotos. Tanto que no sentia ya dolor cuando levanto torpemente su mano hacia su rostro.

Fue ella quien sin pensarlo siquiera, acompaño la helada mano de Atem a su rostro. Por que estaba tan frio…que habia pasado con su calidez?...por que su cuerpo no reflejaba sus ojos?...

- Soy…s…soy….un…i…idiota….- Dijo al fin, dibujando una sonrisa en su triste rostro, manchado de suciedad y sangre.

- No….no…ent….-Comenzo a decir con las lagrimas azotandola con furia en su rostro, sin sesar.

- Yo…yo te impedi venir…- Cada palabra dolia como el infierno al pronunciarla. Pero las diria hasta el final. No permitiria que el dolor hiciera cesar las ultimas palabras que tendria hacia ella…- y…sin embargo…lo unico…lo unico que tenia presente…mientras miraba las estrellas…era tu rostro…- Sonrio tristemente pero con una dulzura que le partia el alma.

- Atem…por favor…por favor no…- Las suplicas…el dolor en su pecho…la desesperación que la invadia…eran los sentimientos mas humanos que podria haber tenido nunca…la tristeza, el odio, la desesperación, el terror, todo se agolpaba en su pecho al verlo en ese estado, y le impedia respirar.

- Gra…cias…gracias…por dejarme ver tu hermoso rostro una vez mas…- Acaricio con sus dedos el rostro bañado en lagrimas

- No pude…hacer nada…Atem…perdoname…amor mio…- Dijo por fin…

- Me estas dando paz…-Respondio- Tu rostro y tu abrazo es todo…cuanto necesito…-

- Te…te…amo…Atem…- Algo en su pecho la impulso a decirlo…como si presintiera…

- Te amo…Athariel…-Respondio, feliz de escuchar esa frase de sus labios.- Nunca lo olvides…-

- Te…esperaré…-

- Volveré a buscar…te…-

- No importa el tiempo que…pase…- Fueron sus palabras antes de sellar sus labios con un beso…el ultimo beso…

El grito de dolor partió su garganta en mil pedazos, pues su corazon ya no podia sentir mas dolor del que ya llevaba en si…

_ How can I see through your eyes my destiny?  
I fall apart  
You bleed for me  
How can I see through your eyes our worlds collide?  
Open your heart, to close our great divide_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos lloraron por días enteros sin cesar. A nadie veía, pues su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco para cualquier asunto. Ya nada importaba, pues él había dejado de existir. Toda su existencia se reducía a pedazos.

- La reina sigue en el mismo estado, ¿verdad?- Isis estaba de pie junto a un gran ventanal.

- Dudo mucho que mejore, al menos por ahora.- Mahado estaba sentado junto con Shimon en una gran mesa. Los tres estaban cabizbajos.

- Deberíamos entenderla. Nosotros tampoco nos hemos recuperado. Nuestro deber como sacerdotes era el de permanecer a su lado, pero fue él quien murió. Se sacrificó a si mismo.- Shimon seguía enormemente dolido por la impotencia que sentía dentro suyo. Ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar por largo rato.

Athariel, parada en el balcón con las manos unidas bajo su mentón y los ojos cerrados, aún pronunciaba rezos en su propia lengua para que su esposo descansara en paz.

Conocía las costumbres egipcias, pero por sus propias costumbres, esa era la única manera de ayudar a las almas de sus seres más amados a encontrar un descanso apacible. Sus ojos no se habían secado desde el día que supo de la muerte de Atem.

Desde ese día, en que lo último que sintió de él fue un abrazo invisible, como si fuera su última despedida. La última vez que sintió su calor, sin que él estuviera de cuerpo presente.

Desde ese momento, no había encontrado descanso, pues sus lagrimas no cesaban.  
Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando, al abrirla, Seto estaba detrás de ella. El sacerdote traía algo en sus manos. Una caja dorada con la misma extraña inscripción que estaba grabada en la diadema de Atem.

Los ojos del alto hombre se clavaron en los suyos.

- Veo que aún sigue llorando, Dama Athariel.- Dijo inclinándose. Pensara lo que pensara, ahora era su Reina.  
Athariel solo lo miró. No sentía deseos de responderle. El hombre volvió a mirarla sorprendido. Por primera vez, desde que la vio llegar acompañada de sus relativos, la veía frágil, indefensa. Sus ojos ya no tenían la fuerza de antaño, aunque su postura fuera la misma, sus hermosos ojos azules la delataban. Por primera vez, le pareció tan humana como todos ellos.

- Dudo mucho que al Faraón le hubiera gustado verla en ese estado, Señora.- Dijo extendiéndole la caja de oro puro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Antes que pudiera decir una palabra, Seto se retiró del lugar.

Athariel quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que acababa de irse. Por primera vez, no notó hostilidad en su mirada. Estaba igualmente dolido por la muerte de Atem.

Miró la caja, ahora entre sus manos. Tembló por un momento, pero presionó la caja contra su pecho, y, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sonrió, la misma sonrisa que le ofrecía a su esposo.

-¡¿Se marcha, Señora?!.- Shimon no sabía como reaccionar, al ver a su Reina alistandose para marcharse del palacio.  
Athariel tenía su capa puesta, no llevaba equipaje alguno. Sin embargo, Shimon pudo notar que sus ojos no eran los mismos que dias antes. Estaban volviendo a ser los mismos ojos de la sabia mujer que entro por primera vez al palacio. También lo era su sonrisa. Cálida, tierna, refiriéndose a ese anciano, al que de verdad, le había llegado a tomar un gran afecto.

- Ahora que mi esposo no esta aquí...no tengo otra cosa que hacer en este lugar...Atem era todo cuanto me unía a este mundo, pues yo estaba unida a él. Aún lo sigo estando.- Dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué quiere marcharse? Usted es la esposa del Faraón, aún él muerto, usted puede quedarse aquí, mi Señora.-

Athariel volvió a sonreír, agachándose un poco, para poder poner su rostro a la misma altura que el de Shimon. Se sorprendió al ver tan de cerca el color azul de sus ojos. Entendía por que el Faraón había estado tan fascinado con ellos.

- Soy la esposa de Atem, y como su esposa, voy a esperarlo hasta que regrese...- Shimon abrió los ojos de par en par. No comprendía que era lo que estaba diciendo...Athariel desvió su mirada a la mesa de mármol donde descansaba la caja dorada que Seto le había entregado en mano días antes. Entonces, lo supo. Volvieron a mirarse.- Sé que volverá. Hasta entonces, yo seguiré esperándolo.-

- En ese caso, le deseo la mejor de las suertes, mi Señora. Sepa que podrá contar con todos nosotros, como sacerdotes, y como amigos también.- Shimon sonrió ampliamente, tomando las manos de Athariel entre las suyas propias. Quería muchísimo a esa joven, pues era una buena mujer, y había hecho muy feliz a su querido Faraón. Aunque le entristeciera su partida, entendía bien por que lo estaba haciendo.

Athariel también sonrió, zafando sus manos de las de Shimon, para abrazarlo con ternura.

- Muchísimas gracias, querido Shimon.- Shimon respondió el abrazo de la misma forma.

Así, tras despedirse de igual forma de los sacerdotes, la alta y hermosa figura de Athariel, envuelta en su manto gris platinado y el mismo velo celeste que la cubrió siempre, se marchó, montada en su corcel. Tras levantar su vista por última vez al palacio que fue su hogar, divisó al sacerdote Seto en una de las ventanas. Mantuvieron las miradas por última vez, pero no con odio, sino con respeto mutuo.

Bajó la cabeza, y cruzó las puertas del palacio. Fue la última vez que la Dama Athariel fue vista en esas tierras, pues se dice que vagó por muchos lugares, esperando el día de volver a encontrarse con su amado Atem. Por esa razón, había sonreído. Sabía que volvería, al sentir la caja, pues Atem se lo había prometido, siempre estaría con ella. Y ella lo esperaría...

_ How can I see through your eyes my destiny?  
I fall apart  
You bleed for me  
So I just float with the tide through the night I pass you by  
Open my heart, to close our great divide_

--

¡¡Abuelito ya me voy!!- Un muchacho de cabello tricolor en punta salía corriendo de la tienda de su abuelo con un pan tostado en sus labios. Su abuelo echo a reír.  
Se estaba haciendo tarde, sus amigos iban a fusilarlo si llegaba retrazado una vez más.

El Rompecabezas del Milenio colgaba de su cuello, de una gruesa cadena.

--

Holas!! como estan!

Estaba escuchando musica, vi que tenia este archivo para modificar...y dije..."y daaaale...". asi que aca tienen el capitulo siete!

espero que les guste. Sinceramente, me gusta MUCHO mas que el capitulo siete de la version anterior...

Lamentablemente, empiezo con los parciales, asi que estoy hasta las manos para ser sincera jejeje

Espero realmente que el proximo fic que actualice sea Destiny, tambien de Yu Gi Oh!, pero protagonizado por mi queridisisisisisisisimo Malik Ishtar (hell yeah...)

y ya saben...consultas, quejas, insultos, todo menos bombas se reciben con gratitud!

un besote!

Matsuri.chan


	8. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

**CAPITULO OCTAVO:** "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind"

- Oye Yugi, la próxima vez que la Sra. Maki nos diga algo por llegar tarde te vamos a señalar a ti.- Dijo Jonouchi mientras restregaba la cabeza del muchacho de cabellos en punta.

- Es verdad, ya es la séptima vez que pasa, la próxima nos van a colgar de los pies.- Honda reía de la cara puesta por el pequeño Yugi, tratando de zafarse de la increíble llave a la que era sometido. Anzu reía sentada junto a Honda, diciendo entre carcajada y carcajada que por favor, lo soltara.

El sol estaba brillando de una manera alucinante. Sin embargo, no hacia demasiado calor. Era el día ideal para quien diría. Estaban a mitad del año escolar, y aunque los exámenes los tenían fatigados, transcurrían los días riendo entre ellos, como buenos amigos.

Por otro lado, Yugi Motou estaba extraño, notaban sus amigos, pues siempre había sido un chico responsable, llegaba primero que nadie a clases y se iba a ultimo. Un estudiante ejemplar, y últimamente, había puesto todo de cabeza.

- No se que me ocurre muchachos. Pero hace rato que me siento extraño.- Dijo una vez que Jonouchi le hiciera el favor de soltar su cuello.

- ¿A que te refieres con extraño, Yugi?- Anzu había comenzado a comer su almuerzo, como todos los presentes.

- No he podido dormir bien por las noches. Me despierto muy seguido, y lo mas extraño, es que todo lo que puedo ver o recordar de mis sueños, es una figura alta…no puedo, no puedo distinguirla muy bien. Solo se que detrás de ella, veo un contorno azul...no se como explicarlo, pero es como si por momentos, cambiara de tonos, pero siempre azul...-

- Creo entenderte... ¿y la figura?- El muchacho rubio puso su mano bajo el mentón, en pose de pensamiento.

- ¿La figura?...es de color negro. Alta, delgada, no puedo distinguirla bien, pero es extraño. No me siento asustado, solamente...me extraña...-

- ¿Quieres decir que no estas asustado? Pues, si yo tuviera un sueño así de recurrente, me estaría preocupando.- Honda comenzó a temblar por el escalofrío. De verdad que no entendía la pasividad de Yugi.

- Pero no es así...no me da miedo, para nada...¿es extraño verdad?...¿Creen que me estoy volviendo loco?- Se rasco la cabeza y sonrió levantando una ceja. Trataba de alivianar un poco la tensión, de lo contrario, acabaría preocupando de más a sus amigos.

La hora del almuerzo pasó. Las clases se reanudaron, y transcurrieron como siempre, sin mayores inconvenientes. Yugi, en todo caso, parecía totalmente ausente a la clase. No podía identificar esa figura, no había nada con que identificarla, pero el fondo azul...algo le traía a la mente ese color. Solo el mar tenía ese color, diferentes matices de un azul profundo, que con el sol se transformaba en distintos colores, maravillando a cualquiera. Pero aunque fuere el mar el recuerdo mas cercano a ese color, no era exactamente el mar lo que el asociaba con ese sueño tan recurrente.

Tomó su Rompecabezas entre sus manos. Tal vez Yami sintiera lo mismo que el... Compartía su cuerpo, sus emociones, con él, pero no estaba seguro de si sus sueños eran comunes también. Esperaba poder hablar con su amigo camino a casa.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Corrió unos largos mechones de cabello castaño y brilloso de su rostro, blanco y pálido como la nieve. El viento acariciaba su cara. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados.  
Había llegado la hora...por fin, luego de tantos años, esa presencia tan especial se podía percibir de nuevo. Cerrando su chaqueta, cubriendo su pecho un poco más, dio media vuelta y caminó calles adentro.

Y un rico y fresco aroma a hierba buena seguía tras ella.

. . . . .

-Yami... ¿estas ahí?...- Yugi caminaba solo a casa luego de una larga jornada de escuela. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el cielo mostraba diferentes tonalidades de rojo y amarillo. Se escuchaban las risas de muchachos y muchachas que volvían aliviados a sus casas luego de la sesión de tortura.

La voz grave y cálida se escucho en los oídos del pequeño. Solo el podía oírla.

- Así es Yugi, aquí estoy.- Yami hablo desde el rompecabezas. El muchacho sonrió al escuchar su voz, temía que no estuviera despierto para hablar.

- Que bueno que estas ahí amigo...necesito hablar contigo...- Si...se a que te refieres Yugi...-  
Yugi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo sabia?, ¿Cómo era posible?, entonces, si compartían los sueños.

- Entonces...¿Tu también soñaste lo mismo, Yami?, ¿Tuviste la visión de esa figura y reconoces ese fondo azul?. Por favor, dímelo, si sabes lo que quiere decir eso, dime que es lo que ocurre.- Yugi comenzaba a acelerarse. La posibilidad de saber al fin el por que de esos sueños lo hacía ponerse asi.

- Tranquilo Yugi...si, también lo he visto. Pero mucho me temo que no se su significado.- Yami sintió que Yugi suspiraba con tristeza. Añadió.- Sin embargo...Se que ese color guarda algo. Desde la primera vez que tuvimos ese sueño. No se que signifique Yugi, pero alguna vez vi ese color, en esta vida o en la otra, se que algo significa. Me vuelve loco no recordar que es.-

- No te sientas mal Yami...muchas cosas no están claras para ti tampoco. Tal vez esta sea una de ellas. No te preocupes amigo, averiguaremos de que trata todo esto. Estoy seguro de eso.- Yugi realmente sabía como animar a su amigo. Yami dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos. Su aibou tenía razón, muchas cosas no habían sido resueltas, pero estaba seguro que con su ayuda y la de sus preciados amigos, todo iba a solucionarse.

- ¿Creen que Yugi este bien yendo solo?. No lo vi bien durante todo el dia.- Anzu era acompañada a su casa por Honda y Jonouchi. Siempre iban todos juntos, pero Yugi esta vez, decidio irse por su cuenta. Dijo que tenia cosas importantes que hacer y que tenia prisa.

- Deja de preocuparte Anzu, pareces su madre. ¿No te das cuenta de que queria hablar con Yami sobre todo esto?.-

- Nos tiene a nosotros tambien para poder hablar...- Anzu bajo la cabeza. No podía negar que se sentia un poco celosa. Queria mucho a Yugi, desde la infancia que son amigos. Y, aunque tuviera fuertes sentimientos hacia la contraparte de su querido amigo, no le gustaba que no les tuviera la misma confianza a todos ellos. No le gustaba que la dejaran fuera de los problemas de Yugi. Jonouchi notó el rostro de Anzu contrayendose en una extraña mueca. Sonrió.

- El que quiera hablar con Yami no quita que seamos sus amigos, Anzu. Deja de precuparte. Estarán bien, ambos dos...-  
La muchacha miró sorprendida al joven rubio que caminaba a su lado. Rió. Asintio con la cabeza, y comenzó a hablar de otros asuntos mas que triviales.

Yugi despertó con los gritos de su abuelo como despertador. El desayuno estaba listo. Se levantó, corriendo con los pies las frazadas pesadas de lana, y se restregó los ojos violetas. Cuando bajó las escaleras a medio vestir, su abuelo rió.

- Yugi, creo que tienes algo en tu boca que no tendría que estar ahí.-

El muchacho lo miró extrañado, pero sintió que estaba mordiendo algo duro y su lengua comenzaba a picarle mas de la cuenta. Aún tenía entre sus labios el cepillo de dientes, había olvidado terminar de asearse. Eso ya era lo ultimo...la falta de sueño lo estaba convirtiendo en un completo tarado...

Subió corriendo las escaleras entre risas y maldiciones. Cuando salió del baño, volvió a su habitación y tomó el Rompecabezas del Milenio que había dejado en la mesa de noche. No habia querido despertar a Yami tan temprano, al menos el tenía que dormir.

- Buenos días, Yami.- Dijo alegre poniéndose el artículo alrededor del cuello.

- Hola Yugi, creo que no dormimos bien hoy tampoco, ¿verdad?.- La voz de Yami sonaba tan cansada como la de él.

- Desperté muchas veces por la noche...- Su platica fue interrumpida por la voz del abuelo de Yugi. El anciano ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia con su adorado nieto...

Primero lo hace levantar mas temprano para que el no llegue tarde de nuevo, y ahora lo dejaba esperando escaleras abajo con el desayuno servido.

Otro día había comenzado, y Yugi salió de su casa, ahora temprano, y partió hacia la escuela. Bostezaba cada cinco minutos. El sol le daba calido en el rostro, y el calor le hacía cerrar los ojos. No es muy recomendable caminar con los ojos cerrados, pero no se escuchaba a si mismo. El sueño era demasiado.

Despertó de golpe, cuando chocó de cara y frente contra algo. Cayó pesado al suelo de espaldas, y sintió que, fuera lo que fuera, ese algo también había caído al piso. Cayó en cuenta entonces: No era un algo, era un alguien...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, temiendo haber lastimado a alguien, y vio entonces, frente a el, a una mujer. Estaba arrodillada, con una mano sobre su frente, y la otra ayudando a sostenerse apoyada en el suelo. El largo y brilloso cabello cubría su rostro. Parecía haberse lastimado.

- Lo...lo siento mucho Señorita, no fue mi intención, caminaba distraído, ¿se encuentra bien?.- Yugi se puso de pie de un salto. Se acercó a ella, volviéndose a poner de rodillas. Tomó sus hombros con delicadeza. La joven levantó la vista.

Ambos, Yugi y Yami quedaron estáticos, cada uno desde su posición. No podían creerlo, pues los ojos de esa extraña chica eran exactamente del mismo color que sus sueños mostraban el fondo. Grandes, profundos, y de un brillo abrumador, eran los ojos de esa hermosa mujer de piel blanca.  
También ella quedó mirándolo, a solo 10 centímetros de distancia de su rostro. No podía ser él...no era el, a pesar de la similitud, no podía ser. Bajó la mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Había visto el Rompecabezas del Milenio. No era posible...

- Yugi...Yugi, por favor, cambiemos.- Yami parecía desesperado por salir.

- Ya...Yami yo...- Yugi hablaba mentalmente con su amigo, sin dejar de mirar a esa extraña mujer. Estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

La muchacha se puso de pie. Yugi imitó su gesto. La miraba anonadado. No parecía pertenecer a este mundo. Su mirada, su postura. La joven se inclinó.

- Lamento lo que paso. No vi que venias.- Quedó mirándolo nuevamente. No podía ser de otra forma. Era él.

Salió del transe. Emprendió camino nuevamente. Dejando a un anonadadoYugi mirándola desde su lugar. Yami seguía llamándolo, pero Yugi no respondía. Los dos lo sentían. Conocían a esa mujer de algún lado. Pero era imposible saber de donde.

Yami lo había sentido. No podía recordar donde había visto su hermoso rostro antes, pero algo en ella lo hacía llamar a Yugi para cambiar de forma. Pero Yugi no respondía. La extraña muchacha dio la vuelta a la esquina.

Su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte. Lo había encontrado. Finalmente, lo había encontrado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mezcla felicidad y tristeza.  
Athariel llevó su mano a su rostro y la secó. Habían sido demasiados siglos de espera…demasiado tiempo adaptándose una y otra vez.

Había caminado sobre la Tierra mas tiempo del que ninguno de su raza debería haber caminado…mas de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado jamás, pues como ser viviente debia cumplir un ciclo. Pero había esperado todo ese tiempo para volver a verlo. Sabia que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, y por eso, su corazón habia latido todos esos siglos, ignorando incluso las reglas de su propia gente.

Había decidido no morir. Había decidido que su corazón no se rompería en aquel momento, porque sabía que este día llegaría…

. . . . .

Calles abajo, Yugi llegó a clases en un estado catatónico. Como si de verdad no entendiera lo que acababa de suceder. Y es que en verdad, no lo entendía. No había hablado con Yami en todo el camino, pues el espíritu del rompecabezas tampoco mencionaba palabra.

El encuentro con esa extraña chica los había dejado perplejos a ambos. Sus amigos lo miraban asombrados, Yugi nunca estaba tan callado. Ni siquiera respondía como acostumbraba a sus bromas. Finalmente, Jonouchi lo tomó por los hombros y lo aprisionó contra una pared, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yugi...somos tus amigos, nos preocupamos por ti viejo. Dinos que te pasa, creemos necesario llamar a la ambulancia...- Tenía la esperanza de que esa broma al menos le hiciera mover los labios para formar una simple sonrisa, pero no fue posible. Yugi lo miró con los ojos perdidos en un punto inexistente.

- Jonouchi...yo...- Trató de balbucear. Yugi...por favor, dinos que te ocurre...- Anzu llegó detrás de él.

Anzu...Yugi sentía que Anzu era más que una amiga para él. Jonouchi era más que un amigo, era un hermano. Anzu en cambio, era más que una amiga, pero no sabía con exactitud que era...  
Desde pequeños que se conocían, pero esos sentimientos no siempre estuvieron presentes. De un modo u otro, sabia que para la muchacha de cabello corto, él era solo un amigo, un buen amigo. Pues sus sentimientos pertenecían a Yami, muy a su pesar, pues compartían su cuerpo, pero la chica que le gustaba estaba loca por su otro yo... Yami, por el contrario, la trataba como a una amiga, pues la sentía como una amiga. Vaya triangulo amoroso, llegaba a pensar a veces...

Aunque ese era un tema recurrente en su mente, no era lo central ahora. Lo central, era que estaba muy aturdido por el encuentro de esa mañana, pero el no lograría explicarlo bien. Así que por ese motivo, Yami tomó su lugar.

- Muchachos...Yugi y yo estamos algo cansados...y algo que ocurrió hoy nos sacó totalmente de contexto...- La dulce voz de Yami los hizo caer en que ya no era el pequeño Yugi quien se dirigía a ellos.- La verdad...es que viniendo a la escuela, Yugi tropezó de frente contra una mujer hermosísima, que nos hizo sentir de una manera muy, muy extraña.-

Todos se miraron entre ellos. No entendían bien. Anzu sintió una fuerte punzada entre el pecho y el estómago. Había comenzado a sentir celos.

- Sus ojos...sus ojos, son del mismo color que aparece en nuestro sueño. Y no se como, pero se que he visto a esa chica en algún lado. Pero enloquezco al no encontrar en mis recuerdos la relación que la une conmigo.-

Yami se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se la sujetó. Sabía que definitivamente esa chica y él se conocían de algún lado. Pero su mente sin recuerdos netos le impedía recordarla. Y era una impotencia muy grande.

- No te sientas así, amigo. Te aseguro que la podrás recordar, si de verdad ella tiene algo que ver contigo.- Honda levantó el brazo derecho, hablando animadamente.

- No estoy segura de si esa mujer tiene algo que ver contigo...- Anzu frunció el entrecejo. Todos lo notaron. Definitivamente, estaba celosa. Decidieron no prestarle atención a ese sarcasmo.

Sin que ellos los supieran, unos fríos ojos azules los observaban de lejos. Mirando de soslayo, mientras presionaba sin cesar las teclas de su laptop.  
Las clases llegaron a su fin, una vez más. Esta vez, todos caminaban juntos. De repente, la vista de Yugi se cruzó con la de un alto muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y profundos y fríos ojos azules. Seto Kaiba caminaba hacia ellos en dirección contraria. Se detuvieron.

- Hola Kaiba.- Yugi trato de ser lo mas cortes que podía. Pero su estado anímico le impedía ser tan calido y alegre como siempre, incluso con Seto Kaiba.

- Hola. Puedo notar que no eres el mismo de siempre, Yugi.- El comentario de Kaiba sorprendió a todos. Los había tomado desprevenido. El, presidente de una gran y multimillonaria compañía, que solo parecía preocuparse por su hermanito menor y por él mismo, había notado que el estado de Yugi no era el de siempre.

- Vaya, creo que el témpano de hielo esta comenzando a derretirse... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kaiba?- Jonouchi había comenzado con su clásico sarcasmo.  
Kaiba mantenía su mirada fría y calculadora, cuando la dirigió al muchacho rubio de cabello desordenado. Lo examinó de arriba abajo, manteniendo el silencio por unos momentos.

- No tengo intenciones de discutir contigo. Me largo.-  
Eso si que los tomó desprevenidos. Esperaban una de sus clásicas respuestas, mandándolo al demonio con altura, como siempre lo hacía, pero en cambio, solo se fue de esa manera tan pacífica. Pareciera que no solo Yugi estaba raro ese día.  
Siguieron caminando un largo trecho más, la ciudad Dominó era hermosa cuando iba anocheciendo. Las luces de las casas le daban un toque muy cálido a las calles, por más que hiciera frío fuera. Entonces, Jonouchi saltó de repente. Todos lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- Ahora si creo que te volviste loco, Jonouchi...- Honda tenía los brazos tras la cabeza, y miraba a su amigo con asombro.

- Luego tendré que patearte por decir eso...-Una gran vena comenzó a formarse en la frente del muchacho- Pero antes tengo una idea. Yugi, si es verdad que conoces a esa mujer de tu pasado, tal vez buscando en la enorme placa que hay en el museo puedas encontrar algo referido a ella.-  
El rostro de Yugi se iluminó de repente. Tenía razón, si había algo importante sobre esa mujer que Yami tuviera que recordar, lo mas seguro era que estuviera grabado en piedra.  
Anzu miró a Yugi con desconcierto. No estaba segura de querer que Yami recordara algo sobre esa mujer.

- Pues, en marcha al museo.- Honda rió, encabezando la marcha.

El museo de ciudad Dominó estaba alumbrado con reflectores, para que el antiguo edificio se viera en la noche. Los que estaban presentes se asombraban con ver a un grupo de chicos en uniforme escolar entrar al lugar.  
Caminaron por todas las salas, pasillos, de exhibición en exhibición hasta llegar al pabellón egipcio. Cajones funerarios de antiguos faraones eran mostrados al público, vasijas, escritos, diferentes objetos que relataban la historia de una antigua, asombrosa y misteriosa época pasada.  
Ante ellos entonces, se exhibía la gran placa de piedra donde vieron la figura de Yami tiempo atrás.  
Alguien más estaba frente a esa pared de piedra antigua. Yugi paró en seco. Era increíble lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Athariel volteó medio cuerpo y quedó viendo fijo a los cuatro muchachos que acababan de llegar. Sus ojos se asemejaban a dos brillosas aguamarinas. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, tapando sus ojeras. Ella también quedó estática al ver a Yugi. Sentía la presencia de Atem en él.  
Aunque se preguntara el por que su esposo no reaccionaba al verla, ella no podía hacer nada, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo.

Jonouchi fue quien habló primero, aún anonadado con la extraña belleza que tenia frente a ellos. Estaba totalmente convencido de que esa chica no pertenecía a su mundo, su belleza simplemente no era humana.

- Yu...Yugi... ¿conoces a esa chica?...- Apenas si le salían palabras de sus labios.

- Es la muchacha con la que choque hoy, chicos...no puedo creerlo...- Yugi no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, anonadado con su brillo. Anzu no dejaba de sentir molestias en su pecho. Al ver como sus amigos habían quedado fascinados con esa extraña chica. Más aún cuando Yugi cambió su estado con Yami, y este, mucho más decidido, se acercó a ella a paso lento y seguro.

Athariel tembló un momento al ver nuevamente los ojos de su esposo mirándola, como hacia 5000 años lo había hecho. Los mismos ojos de mirada tranquila y brillo violáceo.

Unas gotas de sudor frío recorrían el rostro de Yami mientras se acercaba a ella. Podía sentir una presencia increíblemente poderosa emanar de ella. Debía preguntar su nombre, y así tal vez recordara quien era. No comprendía aún por que se ponía tan nervioso.

No…no eran nervios…por algun motivo…por algun motivo, estaba sereno…como si…como si algo familiar en ella le impidiera temer…

Quedaron a pocos metros de distancia uno del otro. Yami trató de buscar palabras para hablarle.

- Tu... E...eres...- La voz del antiguo Faraón sonó cascada.

- Es una vieja amiga mía, Yugi.- Una conocida voz de mujer se escuchó con eco en el gran salón de la exhibición egipcia.  
Una alta y hermosa figura morena de largo cabello negro entro en la sala. Imponente, severa, con una belleza egipcia que todos recordaron. Isis Ishtar se paró lado a lado con Athariel, quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Seguía siendo la misma mujer que había conocido años atrás.

. . . . . . .

Seto Kaiba llevaba en brazos, como tantas otras veces, a su hermanito Mokuba. El pequeño se había quedado dormido jugando con unos videojuegos.  
Mientras subía la gran escalera de mármol, con una larga y fina alfombra azul tapizándola, el muchacho de cabello castaño pensaba en lo extraño que se había comportado Yugi ese día.  
Siempre reía y jugaba con sus amigos, pero hoy lo había notado distante, pálido, como si algo fuera de lo normal le hubiera ocurrido.  
La verdad, es que él mismo se encontraba fuera de lo normal. Desde hacía un tiempo que una desconocida sensación lo invadía, especialmente de noche, antes de irse a dormir, cuando la luna había estado en el firmamento hacia ya muchas horas. El brillo de la luna le traía esa sensación. Aunque no una sensación mala, sino simplemente desconcertante.

Siguió pensando en ello mientras arropaba a su querido hermanito en su cuarto. Se lo quedó mirando, como muchas veces lo hacía. Su hermano era todo cuanto de verdad amaba en el mundo, y tal vez por eso y mezcla de orgullo no le comentaba lo que sentía. Que esa extraña sensación era la causa de que estuviera distraído durante las horas de juego que pasaba con él.  
Tal vez pudiera contárselo, solo para tener su opinión. Cerrando la puerta tras él, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta su propia habitación. Tapizada de un azul frío y detalles en blanco y plateado, su cuarto daba un aire maduro para la edad del muchacho que habitaba en él.

Se recostó en su cama. No tenía ganas de trabajar esa noche, no tenía animos y no iba a cometer errores en su trabajo por falta de ganas. Cerró los ojos, buscando quedarse dormido en la oscuridad de su habitación. Solo escuchaba el tic-tac enorme y antiguo reloj de pie que tenía en la otra punta del salón. Pronto desapareció. Y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

. . . . .

- ¿A que te refieres con que es tu amiga?- Honda no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, solo se rascaba la cabeza, alternando miradas entre Isis y Athariel.

- Athariel es una vieja amiga mía, vino a visitarme...desde un lugar muy lejano.- Una mirada de complicidad surgió entre ambas, como si la princesa élfica le agradeciera el haberla sacado del apuro. Ademas… no habia ninguna mentira en sus palabras…ella SI habia sido su amiga en otra vida…y SI vino de un lugar muy lejano…

Yami sin embargo, seguía con la vista fija en Athariel. Pronto, la mirada fue correspondida. Quedaron así nuevamente, como si buscaran dentro de los ojos del otro los recuerdos pasados.

Finalmente, Athariel reunió fuerzas para poder hablar. Tenía que hacerlo, probar su reacción, encontrar respuesta en sus labios luego de tanto tiempo.

- Mi nombre es Athariel. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.- La voz de la joven sonó en los oídos de Yami como un arrullo, una sensación conocida para él lo invadió de repente, y se maldijo en no poder recordarla.  
Sonrió levemente. Le extendió la mano.

- Mi nombre...es Yugi...-Era mejor que lo llamara de ese modo, como todos cuantos no sabían de la existencia del espíritu del rompecabezas.- Encantado de conocerte, Athariel.- El placer es mío...Yugi...- Athariel tomó su mano, respondiendo al saludo. Reconocieron su tacto. El mismo que hacia tanto habían sentido.

Anzu fue quien intervino esta vez. Se paró junto a Yami, mirando con asombro que ninguno de los dos desistía del saludo, sino que se miraban profundamente. Isis solo sonreía ante la escena de los dos. Como si esa escena la hubiera visto ya...

- Y...dinos Athariel, ¿De donde conoces a Isis?- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de romper ese hechizo entre ambos muchachos.  
Salieron del trance. La joven de ojos azules miró a Anzu, y sonrió.

- Somos amigas de hace mucho...La conocí...en uno de mis viajes a Egipto. Ahora que estoy en esta ciudad, me ofreció hospedarme en su casa.- Isis rió, no había mencionado nada del pasado, y sin embargo, todo había sido verdad.

Isis sabía perfectamente quien era Athariel, y el por que de su reaparición en ciudad Domino. Por eso se puso en contacto con ella a través de su Artículo del Milenio. Por fin intervino.

- Bueno...el museo va a cerrar...será mejor que continuemos con esta charla en otro lugar.-

Así salieron del edificio. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de mirar a la mujer de largo cabello castaño, que caminaba delante de ellos junto a Isis. Hasta sus pasos eran diferentes a los de las demás personas. Denotaban algo que ellos no podían explicar.

Sabían bien que esto seria el comienzo de algo grande.

* * *

Holaaaaa!! volvi!

gracias miles a la gente que me mando mensajes!! sepan que los aprecio mucho! y cualquier sugerencia mas que tengan, comentario y correcciones, haganlas que son todas recibidas!!

nos vemos pronto!! que hay que aprovechar las vacaciones para escribir jajaja


	9. Seto Kaiba Preguntas al Vacio

CAPITULO NOVENO: "Seto Kaiba. Preguntas al vacío"

Yami dejaba su chaqueta de la escuela y su camisa sobre una silla, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Su rostro no emitía ninguna sonrisa, ni marcas de disgusto. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada. Aun no acababa de salir del shock que significaba el nuevo encuentro con esa hermosa chica.

El Rompecabezas del Milenio chocaba levemente contra su pecho desnudo, mientras el se encontraba sentado en la cama, meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

- Yami... ¿Aún lo sientes?-Yugi no sabía sencillamente que decir.

- Si...Yugi...algo me dice que no es la primera vez que veo a esa chica...y te aseguro que no será la última...-

Yami quedó completamente sumido en sus pensamientos al terminar la frase. Tenía mucho que meditar. Y mucho por hacer al día siguiente. Estaba decidido a averiguar todo acerca de esa mujer de ojos azules.

- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?, amiga mía.- Isis miraba a una triste Athariel, de píe junto a la ventana de la habitación.

La princesa élfica clavó sus ojos en ella. Una infinita angustia emanaban de ellos. Sonrió tristemente, levantando con su mano los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus orejas, mostrando así su peculiar forma. Isis entendió el mensaje.

- Aun cuando no se alarmaran al saber que no soy humana, Isis, ¿Cómo podría yo decirle a Atem que soy su esposa?- El tono de Athariel era calmo, pausado, e infinitamente triste.

La hermosa mujer de rasgos egipcios abrió los ojos de par en par. Era verdad. No podía ir como si nada y decirle tal cosa. Apenas si podía creer que fuera el antiguo Faraón de Egipto.

Esa noche, una enorme y hermosa luna llena había aparecido en el cielo, y brillaba con intensidad junto con todas las estrellas a su alrededor.

Una fresca brisa entró por la ventana, moviendo gentilmente su largo cabello. Aún ahora, el leve brillo azulado de su piel se hacía presente, sorprendiendo a la mayor de los hermanos Ishtar. Athariel llevó su mano al pecho, apretando levemente parte de su camisa. Sonrió.

- Es increíble como la belleza de la naturaleza no cambia por más milenios que pasen, mi querida Isis.- Dijo sin mirarla.

Isis solo pudo mirarla. Le parecía increíble estar frente a una mujer casi divina, pues su casta era la mas alta entre los elfos.

Tantos siglos y milenios había caminado sobre la Tierra, que aun cuando su apariencia era de la misma edad que ella misma, sus ojos mostraban una sabiduría infinita.

Fue fácil reconocerla apenas la vio vagando por primera vez en Egipto, hacia ya muchos meses atrás. Fue una sorpresa mutua. Luego de ese primer encuentro, se hicieron amigas, y prometió ayudarla a encontrar a su esposo. Había llegado la hora de cumplir esa promesa.

Seto Kaiba despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Desayunó solo, pues quería dejar que su hermanito durmiera un poco más.

Luego de asegurarse de que todos los asuntos relacionados con Kaiba Corp. estuvieran en orden, tomó sus cosas y salió hacia la escuela. Tenía el indescriptible deseo de llegar primero que nadie ese día. Como si su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos levantarse de la cama y llegar antes que nadie al establecimiento educativo.

Se había sentido raro hasta ese día, como si no fuera el mismo de siempre en su interior. Llegando a las puertas del colegio, se pudo darse cuenta el por que de ese extraño sentimiento floreciendo en su interior.

Athariel estaba de pié frente a la puerta, ataviada tan solo con una un vestido lila sencillo. Su cabello era movido por una suave brisa.

Seto Kaiba quedó completamente inmóvil sin entender el por qué. No era la primera vez que veía una mujer hermosa. Pero había algo en esa extraña chica que le impedía seguir adelante. El aire triste y tranquilo que emanaba de ella aún a esa distancia le impedía mover cualquier músculo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Athariel giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba él, convirtiéndolo en el centro de su mirada. Fue en ese momento cuando vio por primera vez sus ojos. Quedó totalmente sin aire.

Logró seguir caminando, con ligeros temblores en sus piernas y brazos. Athariel dejó de mirarlo, pero no así él. No podía dejar de observarla de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar que era aquello que sentía en ella.

Siguió observándola hasta que entró por la gran puerta de rejas al jardín del establecimiento.

Salió del transe en el preciso momento en que llegó a su curso, y se sentó en el pupitre. Se tocó la frente, limpiando un ligero sudor frío cayendo de ella. Intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos y averiguar que era lo que le había ocurrido allá afuera...

Yugi caminaba a la escuela una vez más. Se había levantado antes que su abuelo incluso. Quería dejarlo dormir, últimamente no había dormido lo suficiente por tener que levantarlo, así que solo le dejó junto a una mesa preparada para el desayuno, una nota que simplemente decía _"Esta vez me tocaba a mi"._

- Yugi... ¿Crees que hoy?...- Era la primera vez que Yami le hablaba desde que se había levantado.

- Quieres ir al museo de nuevo, ¿verdad?- Yugi interrumpió su frase.- No hay problema por mi cuenta. Iremos al terminar las clases. No se por que pero yo también tengo la necesidad de ver a esa chica nuevamente.-

Yami se ruborizó al escuchar esas palabras. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas a esa hermosa chica de ojos azules. Por que el contacto de su mano fue tan calido, agradable, y sobre todo, conocido. Solo la había visto una vez, y ya sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Y tenía que averiguar por que lo había sentido de esa manera.

Pronto, Yugi paró en seco. Athariel estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo fijo con una mirada que difícilmente podía identificar.

Athariel solo pudo quedarse observándolo. Sabía que no era Atem, pero ese niño se parecía tanto a él...Atem se encontraba dentro del rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello. Trató de armarse de valor, presionando un pequeño libro contra su pecho. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, tratando de no temblar. Yugi permaneció inmóvil.

- Ho...Hola Athariel... ¿como has estado?- Pregunto maldiciendo lo tremendamente estúpida que sonó su voz.

- Hola, Yugi...Bien, te lo agradezco.- Miraba al piso, sin poder levantar la vista. Temía llamarlo por el nombre de Atem si llegaba a encontrarlo en sus ojos.

- Dime... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Su rostro se iluminó increíblemente, con la esperanza de que dijera que había ido a visitarlo. No sabia por que, no tenia idea de por que, pero le hubiera encantado esa respuesta.

Athariel levantó la vista, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Extendió con las manos levemente temblorosas un libro, entregándoselo a Yugi.

- Se te cayó ayer cuando nos separamos. Te fuiste muy rápido como para alcanzarte y devolvértelo.-

Yugi abrió los ojos asombrado. Era cierto, ese libro le pertenecía. Cuando sus caminos se bifurcaron, todos se fueron corriendo por lo tarde que era. No se percató que ese cuaderno había caído de su mochila.

Athariel lo había recogido, y obligada por Isis había ido a entregárselo en extendió las manos, tomando su cuaderno de clases. Completamente sonrojados ambos.

- Te...te lo agradezco muchísimo, Athariel...- Sus ojos se perdieron en el mar azul de la mirada de la princesa elfica.

La joven tuvo tantos recuerdos al mirar en el tono violáceo de los ojos de Yugi, que sus propios ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Pudo ver en ellos todos y cada uno de los momentos junto con su esposo, pasando a toda velocidad dentro de sus memorias.

Llevó una mano hacia su rostro, cubriendo las lágrimas rebeldes que habían caído. Yugi se percató de ellas. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, extendiéndoselo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto temiendo que algo le doliera.

Athariel sintió morirse. Tomó el pañuelo temblando como una ligera hoja de papel. Trató de sonreír.

- Si, no te preocupes, no es nada.- Se enderezó, tomando su antiguo porte.- Debo irme Yugi, me alegra verte de nuevo...- Había comenzado a darse media vuelta para irse. No soportaría por mucho más tiempo.

Yugi quedó completamente paralizado. De repente ocurrió. De alguna manera, Yami lo impulsó hacia delante, tomando el brazo de la joven elfa. Esta lo miró anonadada. Esta vez, pudo darse cuenta de que era Atem quien la sujetaba.

Yami solo pudo mirarla sin saber que decir. No sabía por que lo había hecho, pero solo no podía permitir que se fuera.

- A...Athariel...podría... ¿podríamos vernos cuando salga de clases?...por favor...- Cayó en cuenta de las palabras que había pronunciado.

Athariel abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte como no podía soportar su pecho. Una vez más, se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Su respuesta estaba implícita en su mirada.

Seto Kaiba no dejaba de observar la escena desde la ventana del salón de clases. No pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a la joven de cabello largo cuando se marchó, caminando lentamente, con un porte que él mismo se sorprendía de admirar, pues ese era el efecto que causaba. Definitivamente no era humana.

Dirigió su vista hacia, quien creía, era Yugi. El antiguo Faraón había quedado estático mirándola alejarse, sosteniendo contra su pecho el libro que le había devuelto.

Pensó en cuanto se parecía a las estúpidas colegialas que se lo quedaba viendo cuando pasaba frente a ellas. Pobres ilusas que parecían creer que mirándolo como idiotas lo lograrían conquistar. era todo un reto. Jamás nadie lo lograría, pues nadie tenía lo necesario. De eso estaba convencido al menos...

Miró de reojo como Yugi entraba al salón y sin notar su presencia siquiera se ubicó en su pupitre. Hundió su cabeza entre los brazos, y quedó totalmente inmóvil.

Sentía como su corazón se iba calmando poco a poco luego del encuentro con la muchacha de largo cabello. Presionó sus brazos con fuerza, debía contenerse y pensar detenidamente que iba a decirle en pocas horas cuando fuera a su cita. Yami de verdad quería hablar con ella. Tenía demasiados sentimientos en su interior, queriendo saber que significaban. Demasiadas preguntas formuladas al vacío esperando respuestas...

Así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que el resto de los alumnos entraron, incluyendo a sus amigos.

Tenía mucho para explicarles. Y les pidió que, esta vez, no lo esperaran al salir de clases...

Athariel se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante en uno de los columpios de una plaza cercana a la escuela de los muchachos. Tocaba delicadamente la arena con sus dedos, viendo como se escapaban los granos a través de ellos. El cabello cubría su rostro, así como las incontables lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

---------

Los muchachos se preguntaban por que Yugi estaba casi acostado sobre su pupitre, mirando sin mirar como el profesor de ingles hacia leer a algunos alumnos la lección del día. El dulce chico de ojos violetas se limitaba a perder su mirada en algún punto. Pensando constantemente en las preguntas que debía hacerle a la mujer que vería después de clases.

Seto Kaiba también notó el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba Yugi. Supuso de inmediato que se trataba de la chica de largo cabello que vio al entrar a clase. No dejaba de preguntarse por que se sentía tan intrigado, tanto por el aspecto de Yugi, como por esa extraña mujer de penetrantes ojos celestes. Una mirada que lo había petrificado por completo.

- Yugi... ¿no piensas decirnos que te ocurre amigo?- Jyonouchi le picaba un costado con un lápiz, tratando de hacerle reaccionar mediante cosquillas.

- De todas las veces que has estado rarito, esta supera a todas por aplausos.- Honda reía con los brazos tras la cabeza.

El muchacho de cabello tricolor seguía en la misma pose que hacia horas. No parecía importarle que casi todo el curso se estaba preguntando si seguía con signos vitales.

Se incorporó lentamente y totalmente si ganas. Estaba totalmente en otro mundo.

- Muchachos...no me esperen al salir de clases...- Fue lo primero que pudo decir, sin mirarlos.

- ¿Eh? ¿y eso por que?. Siempre nos vamos juntos.- Anzu parecía ofendida.

- Voy...a encontrarme con Athariel...- Dijo de un tirón.

Todos quedaron estáticos ante tal respuesta. Anzu sentía que iba a estallar. La rabia en su interior estaba haciéndose presente a cada minuto.

Una vez mas la imagen de esa extraña chica interrumpía su vida, y sin saber por que razón sentía unos tremendos celos y temores en su interior. Como si la considerara una poderosa amenaza.

- ¿Con la muñeca de porcelana?, Vaya Yugi, bien guardado te lo tenías...la verdad es que es una belleza, tiene todo lo que busco en una chica, si fuera tu...- Jyonouchi había comenzado a hablar completamente sonrojado. Honda lo secundaba, no podían negar que Athariel era realmente una mujer hermosa.

Yugi ni siquiera los escuchaba. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. En el azul marino y brillante de los ojos de esa chica a quien quería ver con locura, pero temía dirigirle la mirada al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, sentía que dentro suyo, Atem le rogaba verla. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Así fue como todo ese día pasó. Clase tras clase, el rumor del estado anímico del muchacho cabello tricolor se hizo público. Nunca faltan las chismosas del curso que corren de aula en aula para promover un rumor, por más chico que sea. Siempre termina siendo una gran historia y logran hacerse ver.

Yugi guardó sus cosas. Sus amigos lo esperaban en la puerta del salón.

- Iremos a saludarla, luego nos desviamos.- Dijo el rubio tranquilizándolo.

- Si, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verla.- Honda se había ruborizado nuevamente. Su amigo rió.

Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. No notó el rostro de disgusto y desilusión de Anzu Masaki.

Corriéndose unos largos mechones del rostro, Athariel estaba apoyada de espaldas a uno de los murales del colegio. Los muchachos la miraban embelezados, mientras muchas chicas la miraban tambien. Algunas con intriga, otras con un dejo de celos en los ojos.

No parecía importarle ser el centro de atención, pues su mirada se posó rápidamente en un muchacho de pelo parado, mas bajito que sus amigos, que la observaba de igual modo. Nuevamente cayeron presa uno del otro.

- ¡Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Athariel!- Gritó Jyonouchi, levantando los brazos, y sacándolos de su trance.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, pero sonrió al instante. Había algo en ese muchacho que le caía bien.

- A mi también me da gusto verlos de nuevo, a todos.- Se inclino hacia delante en señal de respeto.

- Por favor no hagas eso. Todos somos amigos.- Honda se sorprendió por esa seña. No era propio de alguien de su corta edad.

Yugi se paró a su lado, y miró a sus amigos.

- Muchachos...nos vemos mañana... ¿verdad?-

- ¡Claro Yugi! Oye, Athariel, ten cuidado con él. Es muy bajito pero puede hacer cosas peligrosas, no dudes en golpearlo.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de echarse a correr.

Yugi y Athariel se sonrojaron de oreja a oreja. Ambos podrían haber competido con un tomate y ganado por aplausos. ¿Cómo iba a decir algo por el estilo? Tanto Yugi como Atem anotaron en su agenda mental golpear al simpático muchacho rubio al día siguiente.

Anzu los miró con tristeza. Y, con un "adiós" apenas audible, caminó tras sus amigos. Sin saber por que, tenia miedo de esa chica. Como si de verdad representara una amenaza.

No la conocía, no sabia nada de ella, pero sentía como poco a poco le estaba arrebatando algo que creía suyo...no...no era suyo. Pero temía que pronto fuera de ella...

Los dos muchachos caminaron por largo rato sin dirigirse la palabra. Solo acompañándose en silencio, disfrutando de esta forma de la compañía del otro. Yugi no pudo evitar sentir que hasta el aire era diferente estando a su lado. Como más fresco, siempre con ese delicioso aroma a hierva buena que identifico como su perfume. Definitivamente no pertenecía a este mundo.

La joven princesa elfica presionaba levemente los puños en cada paso, tratando de contenerse. No era Atem quien caminaba a su lado, pero si estaba dentro de ese muchacho. De un modo u otro, eran muy parecidos. En especial sus ojos, calidos y bondadosos, aunque faltos de la decisión que su esposo tenía.

Fue Yugi quien rompió ese silencio.

- Athariel...hay algo que quisiera preguntarte...- La joven lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del pequeño.- Verás...se que vas a querer correr luego de esto, gritando que soy un maniático...pero me siento muy extraño desde que te vi por primera vez...y es que siento que no es la primera vez...-

Athariel abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa afirmación. ¿Se abría dado cuenta?. No contaba con eso...no sabia que salida buscar. Fue entonces cuando, frente a sus ojos, la mirada de Yugi cambió a la de Atem. Quedó totalmente inmóvil.

- Y...yo...- No podía modular más que eso.

- Athariel...discúlpame por ser tan directo contigo...pero es que...me he sentido muy extraño estos días. Lo lamento, fue un error.- El antiguo Faraón se sentía confundido totalmente. Comenzaba a retractarse. Pensaba que la estaba asustando, y que había comenzado con el pie equivocado. Pero repentinamente, cuando volvió a mirarla, notó que una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, contrastando con la tristeza de los cristales azules de sus ojos.

- No te preocupes...te entiendo... A mi me pasó lo mismo...- El muchacho se sorprendió en sobremanera. Pero antes que pudiera responder, la joven siguió hablando.- Pero cuéntame de ti. Me gustaría conocerte mejor.- Se asombro de sus propias palabras, y temió por un momento que no fueran las apropiadas.

Yami no necesitaba oír más. Sonrió con gracia. Era increíble que esa mujer lo hiciera sentir tan... una simple sonrisa y una petición de ese tipo. Se soltó con ella, como si de toda la vida la conociera. Hablando de su propia vida, de sus amigos, del Duelo de Monstruos.

Athariel lo escuchaba con paciencia y ternura. Disfrutando del sonido de su voz, que hace tanto tiempo se había privado de escuchar. La nueva vida de su esposo era increíble, llena de aventuras y risas. Volvió a sentirse como la primera vez que hablaron, en ese hermoso oasis tras el palacio, en esa noche mágica cuando todo comenzó.

Yami olvidó pronto sus preguntas, sus convicciones. Todo cuanto lo afligía desapareció en cuanto fluyó la confianza entre ellos. La voz de Athariel le parecía tan armoniosa y dulce como una canción de cuna. Sus viajes habían sido fascinantes, y sus conocimientos no parecían tener límites. Como tampoco lo tenían sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento, y los cuales no dejaba de mirar con fascinación, memorizando cada expresión, cada beta de azul y celeste en ellos. Definitivamente, la conocía. No sabía de donde, no sabía de cuando. Pero agradecía inconscientemente el haberse cruzado nuevamente.

Seto Kaiba llegó a su casa, agotado de otro día. Mokuba corría de lado a otro, y lanzándose a sus brazos para recibirlo. Era una gran forma para terminar un día.

En su habitación, se acostó boca arriba, cerrando los ojos. La imagen de la joven castaña clara aparecía en su mente cada vez que descansaba la vista.

Comenzaba a parecerle demasiado raro. Todo el día había estado dando vueltas alrededor del asunto. Mas aun viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Yugi. El niño que siempre reía, se sonrojaba, y se pasaba la vida jugando Duelo de Monstruos con cuanto chico lo desafiara, había estado casi muerto sobre su banco. Y estaba totalmente seguro que esa chica tenía que ser la explicación.

Había algo en esa mujer que la hacia diferente a las demás chicas de su edad. Su belleza era algo que lo había dejado anonadado. Pero aún mas lo habían hecho sus ojos. No tenían el brillo que veía en todas las otras chicas. No tenía la inocencia o picardía, el brillo que tiene alguien de 17 años...sino un brillo que revelaba que tenía mucha mas que esa edad. Tenía la sabiduría de muchos años en el brillo de sus ojos. Y eso lo tenía perturbado y maravillado a la vez.

Sonrió. No con malicia. Increíblemente, no con malicia. Solo sus labios se estiraron hasta formar una hermosa sonrisa. Quería verla de nuevo. Y le preguntaría unas cuantas cosas, si era posible. A pesar de su exterior frío y severo, era un niño curioso por dentro, y sentía que debía ver de nuevo a esa extraña chica.

En tanto, Yami y Athariel paseaban descalzos por la playa. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y las estrellas salieron, como si un millón de velas se encendieran de repente. Yami había quedado asombrado cuando, de repente, Athariel se quitó las botas que traía puestas, y bajó hasta la playa. Pero no estaba arrepentido. La sensación de la suave arena pasando por entre los dedos de sus pies, acariciándolos, junto con el gracioso escalofrío del agua salada era algo hermoso. Y lo era mas por ella. Athariel había cambiado su rostro desde que bajaron. Notó que el contacto con la naturaleza lograba un brillo en sus ojos, iluminando su rostro por completo.

Habían estado hablando todo ese tiempo. Aunque muchos pensarían que se cansarían de tanta charla, no así ellos. Siempre había tema para hablar. Se tenían mutuamente fascinados. Incluso cuando quedaban en silencio, sentían paz interna al estar junto al otro. Athariel sonreía complacida. Era exactamente la misma sensación que habría sentido tantos milenios antes, cuando conoció a Atem...

Yami se sentía cada vez mejor. Como si una conocida sensación comenzara de nuevo a recorrer su cuerpo. Sabía que seguía teniendo preguntas sin respuesta dentro de él pero las pasó a segundo plano. Solo le importaba estar hablando con ella, disfrutar de verla y sentirla caminar y reír...reír al lado suyo. También Yugi la sentía. Estaba feliz por su otra mitad y su amigo. Le había preocupado un poco el estado anímico de su querida Anzu...pero hablaría con ella al día siguiente. Tenían cosas que aclarar realmente...

Sin embargo, esa noche era de Yami. Su otra parte casi adulta. Y quería pasar esa noche junto con Athariel.

Después de tantos años, esa volvía a ser su noche...


	10. Los dos que vuelven a encontrarse

**CAPITULO ONCEAVO:** Los dos que vuelven a encontrarse. El que tiene las preguntas.

Suddenly before my eyes  
Hues of indigo arise  
With them how my spirit sighs  
Paint the sky with stars

Paint the sky with stars.

Enya.

La noche era aun joven cuando los dos muchachos continuaban charlando hombro con hombro, sentados sobre la helada arena de la playa.

El mar estaba subiendo, pero aun no llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban, y el sonido refrescante del agua llegando y retrocediendo de la linea de la costa era calmante para los sentidos.

Tanto Yami como Yugi se preguntaban si era un efecto de la luz de la amplia luna sobre ellos, o si realmente la piel de Athariel estaba brillando como una tenue linterna de luz azulada, perlando su blanca piel, dándole una imagen casi irreal. Casi como si se tratara de un sueño envuelto en brumas azules.

- Es fascinante todo lo que me has contado, Yugi. – Dijo con calma mientras una dulce sonrisa perduraba en su blanco rostro.- Jamas había escuchado hablar de un juego tan apasionante.

- De verdad?. Nunca?.- Cada vez se odiaba mas por hacer preguntas retoricas a cada respuesta que le otorgaba.

- Bueno, tal vez, conozca de las criaturas retratadas en los dibujos, pero no sabia que se les otorgaban características tan complicadas para el esquema de un juego.-

Sostenía entre sus largos dedos la carta favorita de Yugi, el Mago Oscuro. Extrañamente le resultaba familiar el rostro del hombre retratado en el. Extrañamente, le recordaba a su amigo Mahado.

- Debes saber mucho sobre mitología y libros sobre otros mundos.- Dijo como si su voz fuera la de un niño que descubrio un nuevo interes.

- Jaja, me gusta leer, es cierto.- Respondió alcanzándole la carta nuevamente.

- ¿Es ese tu pasatiempo?.-

- Bueno...si, podria decirse que es lo que mas ocupa en mi tiempo.-

- Muchos lo considerarian un escape a la realidad.-

- Por que querrias escapar a la realidad?.- Levanto una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Todos necesitamos un respiro.-

- Solo si la realidad es demasiado dura.-

- Es extraño que alguien tan joven piense de esa forma.-

- Hehe, hablas como si fueras mucho mayor que yo.- Rio tiernamente dedicandole nuevamente la mirada a los ojos azules profundos de la mujer sentada a su lado.

Parpadeo varias veces. No pudo evitar reir, con voz clara como el cristal. No podia decirle su verdadera edad. No podia decirle cuantas vidas humanas habia caminado sobre la Tierra, aun antes de conocerlo como Faraón. Ese siempre habia sido un tema recurrente en las charlas de ambos. Y lo cierto era que jamas le habia revelado su edad, por mas que le hubiera rogado en broma, o de verdad.

- Pues...tengas la edad que tengas, no puedo negarte que estas en lo cierto.- Dijo calmando su risa

- ¿En que?.- Respondio parpadeando.

- En que siempre es necesario un escape de la realidad. Por el simple hecho de ser realidad, necesitas un respiro. De lo contrario, pierdes la nocion de todo lo que te rodea. Te ciegas, y despues de mucho tiempo, tanto la realidad como la fantasía parecen perder importancia...-

No se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se entristecían a cada segundo que sus labios pronunciaban esas palabras. Habia visto demasiadas cosas "reales" en su larga, extremadamente larga existencia. El peso sobre sus hombros se habia hecho muy grande.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que la mano de Yugi se dirgía a su hombro. La vio tan indefensa por una fraccion de segundo...que no pudo evitar que sus dedos se movieran por motus propio. Como un acto absolutamente inconsciente de querer protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviera entristeciendo su mirada, mientras la suave y fresca brisa marina acariciaba su blanco rostro, que parecia brillar en tonos azules.

Retiro su mano justo a tiempo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su cuerpo, volviendo a la realidad totalmente sonrojado.

Yami desvió la vista tratando de que su rostro volviera a sus tintes normales. Cubriendo sus labios con la misma mano que por poco la tocaba. Se limitó a seguir con la vista el mismo facinante punto inexistente en el horizonte que la mujer a su lado.

- En mi opinión – Comenzo a decir calmo.- sin realidad la fantasia se tornaría aburrida.-

Le dedico nuevamente la mirada. Su perfil era tan hermoso y sereno como lo recordaba. Sonrió.

- Es una excelente forma de verlo.-

- ¿Tu crees?.-

- Si, tal vez deberia imitarte.-

- Puedo enseñarte si quieres.- Volvio a sonreirle. Era increible como su timidez por momentos parecia desaparecer, y una tranquilidad familiar lo invadia, llevandolo a decir cosas que jamas le diria a otra persona.

- Soy pesima aprendiendo.-

- Soy pesimo enseñando.-

- Al menos será divertido.-

- Tienes razon.-

Comenzaron a reir al unísono. Mientras las olas les acariciaban las puntas de los pies. Era señal de levantarse.

* * *

La amplia oficina de trabajo de la mayor de los Ishtar se habia llenado de cajas con papeles a firmar. Habian llegado colecciones enteras al Museo de Ciudad Domino, y tenia que asegurarse de que las obras para los preparativos comenzaran inmediatamente al dia siguiente.

Estaba tan compenetrada en sus propios asuntos que no notó cuando una altisima figura y porte arrogante entró en el lugar, parándose frente a su escritorio de roble maciso.

Su voz era profunda, seria y penetrante.

- Tenemos que hablar.-

Alzó la vista, solo para encontrarse con los helados ojos de Seto Kaiba. El CEO estaba de pié frente a ella, con los brazos al costado del cuerpo y las manos en forma de puño. Como parecia ser su pose acostumbrada.

Aún cuando no lo habia sentido llegar, pues hacia mucho que habia resignado su Collar, conservaba su increiblemente certera intuicion. Y estaba mas que segura que la razon por la que el hombre de cabellos castaños estaba frente a sí era por la reciente aparición de su amiga.

Sin embargo...

- No entiendo de que tenemos que hablar, estimado Seto. Si me disculpas...- Seria mejor no dar a conocer detalles hasta no hablar con Athariel al respecto.

- Sabes perfectamente a que he venido. Porque se de buena fuente que estas viviendo con ella.-

Quedo mirándolo estática. Esa fue una respuesta que nunca esperó. Tenía que inventar algo rápido. Kaiba no era estúpido. No habia forma de que supiera el origen de Athariel, pero si se habia cruzado con ella, aun sin pronunciar palabra, era obvio que habría notado que no pertenecía a este tiempo, ni siquiera a este mundo.

- Si te refieres a Athariel - Comenzó a decir disimulando enteresa- Es una vieja amiga de la universidad. La conocí en El Cairo hace varios años, y ahora esta de viaje. Por eso le ofrecí alojamiento conmigo.-

Sonrió de costado, como siempre solía hacerlo. Era tan obvio que estaba mintiendole...esa mujer jamas le había dado una respuesta que no fuese un enigma a resolver, y ahora estaba ahí, respondiéndole tan directamente que parecía una burla a su inteligencia.

Habló con la lentitud y la ironía que siempre lo caracterizó.

- Sin contar que estas mintiéndome sin ningun intento de disimularlo...entonces supongo que ya sabes que no es una persona normal.-

- Pero de qué...-

- Su aura es distinta a la mia. A la de Yugi. A tuya. A la de cualquiera. Y no es una practica habitual en mi entrometerme en asuntos que no me corresponden, porque francamente me importan un comino. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. Y odio que así sea. Tu sueles tener la explicación para cuanto suceso extraño acontezca, asi que exijo que me expliques que demonios esta sucediendo.-

Dijo todo de un tirón. Era irritante. Era absolutamente irritante sentirse intrigado por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía. De la que ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Con la que jamás había cruzado palabra, y en la que no había logrado dejar de pensar desde que la vió en la puerta del colegio.

Era típico de él, exigir explicaciones. Incluso para las cosas que él mismo debía buscar respuestas.

Era extremadamente dificil mantener la compostura cuando la estaban leyendo de esa forma. Cuando poseía su Artículo del Milenio podía estar tranquila de que nadie iba a poder acercarsele, como si un poder oculto la protegiera. Pero ahora era tan humana y tan común como el resto, y Kaiba lo sabía.

- Escucha, Seto...-

El aura entre ellos se cortó de repente por el sonido estrepitoso del celular del CEO de Kaiba Corp. Gruñó mientras lo tomaba en su mano, aún cuando su semblante cambió al descubrir que se trataba de su amado hermanito.

Isis solo respiró profundo, agradeciendole mentalmente al pequeño Kaiba por su intromisión. Si tenia la suficiente suerte, se iría de ahi de inmediato si su hermano se lo pedía.

- Entiendo Mokuba. Estoy en camino.- Cerró el aparato de ultima generacion, muy probablemente producido exclusivamente para él por su propia compañía, como practicamente todo lo que poseía.

Lo miró fijamente, recuperando su compostura habitual, aquella que no flaqueaba nunca. El mayor de los Kaiba la miró de igual forma. "Esto no ha terminado", fué lo que leyó en sus ojos azules penetrantes como puñales.

Lo vió darse media vuelta, retirandose de la amplia oficina, dejando el rastro de su colonia marina tras sus pasos, mezclandose con la hierba buena a la que olía el lugar.

Se dejó caer en el sillon de pana roja, cuidadosamente bordado. Se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, masajeandola levemente. Suspiró.

Tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul taciturno que había en su cajón, y se dedicó unos momentos a observar su contenido.

Sonrió. Ella le había pedido que lo cuidara. No podía llevarlo puesto, por mas que quisiera, pues no era algo que las mujeres de la época actual acostumbraran usar, y no queria llamar la atención. No mas de lo que ya lo hacía.

Era tanta la confianza que depositaba en su persona, que le había entregado su objeto mas preciado. El único recuerdo que la unia a su pasado. A su hogar. A su familia. A su madre.

La hermosa piedra ámbar relucía como si contuviera un millón de estrellas en su interior. Era curioso. Athariel le había dicho que originalmente era de un color parecido al del agua vertiéndose en una cascada de luces azules. Y con el correr de los años, su color había cambiado. Algo que ni ella sabía explicar.

- A tu madre debían gustarle los acertijos, mi querida amiga...- Dijo en voz suave, como hablándose a si misma. Mientras seguía contemplando la gema engarzada en plata, tan delicada que provocaba lágrimas, como si la tristeza de tantos años se contuvieran en ella.

Tomó una resolución. La ayudaría a toda costa, no importaba cuantas veces más Seto Kaiba volviera.

Kaiba iba sentado en el asiento trasero de su limusina, dirigiendose a su hogar. Repetía una y otra vez el unico momento en que los ojos de esa mujer se cruzaron con los suyos. Esos ojos que jamas había visto. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a que cosas extrañas sucedieran, desde que conocía a Yugi.

* * *

Yugi...eso era...a èl tenía que indagar, y eso haría a primera hora del día siguiente, cuando se encontraran cara a cara.

- Me divertí mucho esta tarde, Yugi. Muchas gracias por todo.- La voz de Athariel sonó divertida, mientras llegaban a las puertas de la mansión que Isis poseía en las afueras de la ciudad.

No quería que la acompañase tan lejos, pero él había insistido tanto que no hubo forma de convencerlo. No había cambiado, al menos no esa parte de su personalidad. Aquella que ni siquiera con suplicas pudo doblegar.

- Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, Athariel, por haber aceptado.- Ya no le importaba saber que seguramente la sonrisa en su rostro estaba ensanchándose mas de la cuenta.

El viento movía las hebras claras, que refulgían como si fuesen de oro y plata entremezcladas.

Una vez más, como tantas otras esa noche, quedó sin aliento. La observó de perfil, pues su atención había sido captada por algo en especial, dejando para su admiración el rostro de la hermosa mujer al descubierto por la brisa.

Su piel parecía brillar con mas intencidad a medida que las horas pasaban. Era algo absolutamente diferente a cuando estuvieron sentados lado a lado en la arena.

Como si los árboles a su alrededor fueran con ella. Como si Athariel fuera con ellos. Como si fuera una con ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza...ya estaba delirando...

- Lo lamento.- Comenzó a decir- Pero siempre quedo en blanco cuando el viento sopla de esta forma entre las copas de los árboles... - Dijo sin pensar. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, al ver el rostro sorprendido del joven.

- ... - ¿Había leído su mente?... ¿Por qué supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando?...

- ...Lo siento, dije algo muy extraño, ¿no es asi?.- Buscó excusarse con la mayor delicadeza posible, con tal de subsanar el error que había cometido.

- No...para nada...- Ladeó la cabeza, aún sonrojado.- Pero...-

- ¿Si?... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ... Por algún motivo...siento que...- ¿Que iba a decirle?...¿que sentia que esta situación había ocurrido antes?, ¿como un inmenso deja vu desde que la vió por primera vez?. Se espantaría, y no quería que eso ocurriera. Por nada, nada del mundo quería alejarla.

- ... - Debía contenerse. Debía contener su impulso de explicarle las cosas. De que era normal que pensara que esta situación ya la había vivido. Porque así era. La había vivido, muchisimo tiempo atrás. En una vida que no recordaba, porque no había llegado el momento de recordarla.

- ¿Podríamos...vernos mañana nuevamente?.- Dijo finalmente y de un tirón. La miró esperanzado, con un brillo anormal en él sobre sus ojos violacios.

Parpadeó varias veces. Sonrió con ternura, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Desde luego. Me encantaría, Yugi.-

Repetía una y otra vez las imagenes de lo ocurrido en su mente. Mientras inconscientemente se entrelazaban con sus recuerdos pasados.

El agua cristalina recorría su blanco cuerpo, mientras una cálida sonrisa contrastaba enormemente con las millones de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, como si nunca se cansaran de llorar. Pero había algo diferente en ellas. Un dejo de esperanza y felicidad.

Decir hasta mañana fue difícil. Increiblemente difícil, y sin saber por que. Yami no lo entendía. Tampoco Yugi.

Yami sabía que su aibou no había estado presente en toda la cita. Había querido darle privacidad para el encuentro que tanto esperaba...Tenían demasiado para hablar en cuanto llegara a casa...

* * *

Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que escribí el último capítulo? muuucho! jaja

Espero que les guste este! y prometo escribir mas seguido, aprovechando las vacaciones del trabajo y la facultad! antes de que me tapen de quehaceres nuevamente!

Mil gracias a todos! y espero sinceramente seguir gustandoles!

Cualquier duda, pregunta, insulto, agradecimiento, carta bomba, no duden en dejarlos como reviews! se los agradeceré todos!

Muchisimas gracias desde ya!


	11. Recuerdos de una noche de luna

**CAPITULO ONCEAVO:** Recuerdos de una noche de luna.

La noche era aun joven cuando los dos muchachos continuaban charlando hombro con hombro, sentados sobre la helada arena de la playa.

El mar estaba subiendo, pero aun no llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban, y el sonido refrescante del agua llegando y retrocediendo de la linea de la costa era calmante para los sentidos.

Tanto Yami como Yugi se preguntaban si era un efecto de la luz de la amplia luna sobre ellos, o si realmente la piel de Athariel estaba brillando como una tenue linterna de luz azulada, perlando su blanca piel, dandole una imagen casi irreal. Casi como si se tratara de un sueño envuelto en brumas azules.

- Es fascinante todo lo que me has contado, Yugi. – Dijo con calma mientras una dulce sonrisa perduraba en su blanco rostro.- Jamas habia escuchado hablar de un juego tan apasionante.

- ¿De verdad?. ¿Nunca?.- Cada vez se odiaba mas por hacer preguntas retoricas a cada respuesta que le otorgaba.

- Bueno, tal vez, conozca de las criaturas retratadas en los dibujos, pero no sabia que se les otorgaban características tan complicadas para el esquema de un juego.-

Sostenía entre sus largos dedos la carta favorita de Yugi, el Mago Oscuro. Extrañamente le resultaba familiar el rostro del hombre retratado en el. Extrañamente, le recordaba a su amigo Mahado.

- Debes saber mucho sobre mitologia y libros sobre otros mundos.- Dijo como si su voz fuera la de un niño que descubrió un nuevo interes.

- Jaja, me gusta leer, es cierto.- Respondio alcanzandole la carta nuevamente.

- ¿Es ese tu pasatiempo?.-

- Bueno...si, podria decirse que es lo que mas ocupa en mi tiempo.-

- Muchos lo considerarian un escape a la realidad.-

- ¿Por que querrias escapar a la realidad?.- Levanto una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo.

Todos necesitamos un respiro.

Solo si la realidad es demasiado dura.-

Es extraño que alguien tan joven piense de esa forma.-

Hehe, hablas como si fueras mucho mayor que yo.- Rio tiernamente dedicandole nuevamente la mirada a los ojos azules profundos de la mujer sentada a su lado.

Parpadeó varias veces. No pudo evitar reir, con voz clara como el cristal. No podia decirle su verdadera edad. No podia decirle cuantas vidas humanas habia caminado sobre la Tierra, aun antes de conocerlo como Faraón. Ese siempre había sido un tema recurrente en las charlas de ambos. Y lo cierto era que jamas le habia revelado su edad, por mas que le hubiera rogado en broma, o de verdad.

- Pues...tengas la edad que tengas, no puedo negarte que estas en lo cierto.- Dijo calmando su risa.

- ¿En qué?.- Respondió parpadeando.

- En que siempre es necesario un escape de la realidad. Por el simple hecho de ser realidad, necesitas un respiro. De lo contrario, pierdes la nocion de todo lo que te rodea. Te ciegas, y despues de mucho tiempo, tanto la realidad como la fantasia parecen perder importancia...-

No se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se entristecian a cada segundo que sus labios pronunciaban esas palabras. Habia visto demasiadas cosas "reales" en su larga, extremadamente larga existencia. El peso sobre sus hombros se habia hecho muy grande.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que la mano de Yugi se dirgía a su hombro. La vio tan indefensa por una fraccion de segundo...que no pudo evitar que sus dedos se movieran por motus propio. Como un acto absolutamente inconciente de querer protejerla de lo que fuera que estuviera entristeciendo su mirada, mientras la suave y fresca brisa marina acariciaba su blanco rostro, que parecia brillar en tonos azules.

Retiro su mano justo a tiempo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su cuerpo, volviendo a la realidad totalmente sonrojado.

Yami desvio la vista tratando de que su rostro volviera a sus tintes normales. Cubriendo sus labios con la misma mano que por poco la tocaba. Se limitó a seguir con la vista el mismo facinante punto inexistente en el horizonte que la mujer a su lado.

- En mi opinion – Comenzo a decir calmo.- sin realidad la fantasia se tornaria aburrida.-

Le dedico nuevamente la mirada. Su perfil era tan hermoso y sereno como lo recordaba. Sonrió.

- Es una excelente forma de verlo.-

- ¿Tu crees?.-

- Si, tal vez deberia imitarte.-

- Puedo enseñarte si quieres.- Volvio a sonreirle. Era increible como su timidez por momentos parecia desaparecer, y una tranquilidad familiar lo invadia, llevandolo a decir cosas que jamas le diria a otra persona.

- Soy pesima aprendiendo.-

- Soy pesimo enseñando.-

- Al menos será divertido.-

- Tienes razon.-

Comenzaron a reir al unísono. Mientras las olas les acariciaban las puntas de los pies. Era señal de levantarse.

* * *

La amplia oficina de trabajo de la mayor de los Ishtar se habia llenado de cajas con papeles a firmar. Habian llegado colecciones enteras al Museo de Ciudad Domino, y tenia que asegurarse de que las obras para los preparativos comenzaran inmediatamente al dia siguiente.

Estaba tan compenetrada en sus propios asuntos que no notó cuando una altisima figura y porte arrogante entró en el lugar, parandose frente a su escritorio de roble maciso.

Su voz era profunda, seria y penetrante.

- Tenemos que hablar.-

Alzó la vista, solo para encontrarse con los helados ojos de Seto Kaiba. El CEO estaba de pié frente a ella, con los brazos al costado del cuerpo y las manos en forma de puño. Como parecia ser su pose acostumbrada.

Aún cuando no lo habia sentido llegar, pues hacia mucho que habia resignado su Collar, conservaba su increiblemente certera intuicion. Y estaba mas que segura que la razon por la que el hombre de cabellos castaños estaba frente a sí era por la reciente aparición de su amiga.

Sin embargo...

- No entiendo de que tenemos que hablar, estimado Seto. Si me disculpas...- Seria mejor no dar a conocer detalles hasta no hablar con Athariel al respecto.

- Sabes perfectamente a que he venido. Porque se de buena fuente que estas viviendo con ella.-

Quedo mirandolo estática. Esa fue una respuesta que nunca esperó. Tenía que inventar algo rápido. Kaiba no era estúpido. No habia forma de que supiera el origen de Athariel, pero si se habia cruzado con ella, aun sin pronunciar palabra, era obvio que habría notado que no pertenecía a este tiempo, ni siquiera a este mundo.

- Si te refieres a Athariel - Comenzó a decir disimulando enteresa- Es una vieja amiga de la universidad. La conocí en El Cairo hace varios años, y ahora esta de viaje. Por eso le ofrecí alojamiento conmigo.-

Sonrió de costado, como siempre solía hacerlo. Era tan obvio que estaba mintiendole...esa mujer jamas le había dado una respuesta que no fuese un enigma a resolver, y ahora estaba ahí, respondiéndole tan directamente que parecía una burla a su inteligencia.

Habló con la lentitud y la ironía que siempre lo caracterizó.

- Sin contar que estas mintiéndome sin ningun intento de disimularlo...entonces supongo que ya sabes que no es una persona normal.-

- Pero de qué...-

- Su aura es distinta a la mia. A la de Yugi. A tuya. A la de cualquiera. Y no es una practica habitual en mi entrometerme en asuntos que no me corresponden, porque francamente me importan un comino. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. Y odio que así sea. Tu sueles tener la explicación para cuanto suceso extraño acontezca, asi que exijo que me expliques que demonios esta sucediendo.-

Dijo todo de un tirón. Era irritante. Era absolutamente irritante sentirse intrigado por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía. De la que ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Con la que jamás había cruzado palabra, y en la que no había logrado dejar de pensar desde que la vió en la puerta del colegio.

Era típico de él, exigir explicaciones. Incluso para las cosas que él mismo debía buscar respuestas.

Era extremadamente dificil mantener la compostura cuando la estaban leyendo de esa forma. Cuando poseía su Artículo del Milenio podía estar tranquila de que nadie iba a poder acercarsele, como si un poder oculto la protegiera. Pero ahora era tan humana y tan común como el resto, y Kaiba lo sabía.

- Escucha, Seto...-

El aura entre ellos se cortó de repente por el sonido estrepitoso del celular del CEO de Kaiba Corp. Gruñó mientras lo tomaba en su mano, aún cuando su semblante cambió al descubrir que se trataba de su amado hermanito.

Isis solo respiró profundo, agradeciendole mentalmente al pequeño Kaiba por su intromisión. Si tenia la suficiente suerte, se iría de ahi de inmediato si su hermano se lo pedía.

- Entiendo Mokuba. Estoy en camino.- Cerró el aparato de ultima generacion, muy probablemente producido exclusivamente para él por su propia compañía, como practicamente todo lo que poseía.

Lo miró fijamente, recuperando su compostura habitual, aquella que no flaqueaba nunca. El mayor de los Kaiba la miró de igual forma. "Esto no ha terminado", fué lo que leyó en sus ojos azules penetrantes como puñales.

Lo vió darse media vuelta, retirandose de la amplia oficina, dejando el rastro de su colonia marina tras sus pasos, mezclandose con la hierba buena a la que olía el lugar.

Se dejó caer en el sillon de pana roja, cuidadosamente bordado. Se llevó la mano derecha a la sien, masajeandola levemente. Suspiró.

Tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul taciturno que había en su cajón, y se dedicó unos momentos a observar su contenido.

Sonrió. Ella le había pedido que lo cuidara. No podía llevarlo puesto, por mas que quisiera, pues no era algo que las mujeres de la época actual acostumbraran usar, y no queria llamar la atención. No mas de lo que ya lo hacía.

Era tanta la confianza que depositaba en su persona, que le había entregado su objeto mas preciado. El único recuerdo que la unia a su pasado. A su hogar. A su familia. A su madre.

La hermosa piedra ámbar relucía como si contuviera un millon de estrellas en su interior. Era curioso. Athariel le había dicho que originalmente era de un color parecido al del agua virtiendose en una cascada de luces azules. Y con el correr de los años, su color había cambiado. Algo que ni ella sabía explicar.

- A tu madre debían gustarle los acertijos, mi querida amiga...- Dijo en voz suave, como hablandose a si misma. Mientras seguía contemplando la gema engarzada en plata, tan delicada que provocaba lágrimas, como si la tristeza de tantos años se contuvieran en ella.

Tomó una resolución. La ayudaría a toda costa, no importaba cuantas veces más Seto Kaiba volviera.

Kaiba iba sentado en el asiento trasero de su limusina, dirigiendose a su hogar. Repetía una y otra vez el unico momento en que los ojos de esa mujer se cruzaron con los suyos. Esos ojos que jamas había visto. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a que cosas extrañas sucedieran, desde que conocía a Yugi.

Yugi...eso era...a èl tenía que indagar, y eso haría a primera hora del día siguiente, cuando se encontraran cara a cara.

* * *

- Me divertí mucho esta tarde, Yugi. Muchas gracias por todo.- La voz de Athariel sonó divertida, mientras llegaban a las puertas de la mansión que Isis poseía en las afueras de la ciudad.

No quería que la acompañase tan lejos, pero él había insistido tanto que no hubo forma de convencerlo. No había cambiado, al menos no esa parte de su personalidad. Aquella que ni siquiera con suplicas pudo doblegar.

- Soy yo quien debería agradecerte, Athariel, por haber aceptado.- Ya no le importaba saber que seguramente la sonrisa en su rostro estaba ensanchandose mas de la cuenta.

El viento movía las hebras claras, que refulgían como si fuesen de oro y plata entremezcladas.

Una vez más, como tantas otras esa noche, quedó sin aliento. La observó de perfil, pues su atención había sido captada por algo en especial, dejando para su admiración el rostro de la hermosa mujer al descubierto por la brisa.

Su piel parecía brillar con mas intencidad a medida que las horas pasaban. Era algo absolutamente diferente a cuando estuvieron sentados lado a lado en la arena.

Como si los árboles a su alrededor fueran con ella. Como si Athariel fuera con ellos. Como si fuera una con ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza...ya estaba delirando...

- Lo lamento.- Comenzó a decir- Pero siempre quedo en blanco cuando el viento sopla de esta forma entre las copas de los árboles... - Dijo sin pensar. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, al ver el rostro sorprendido del joven.

- ... - ¿Había leído su mente?... ¿Por qué supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando?...

- ...Lo siento, dije algo muy extraño, ¿no es asi?.- Buscó excusarse con la mayor delicadeza posible, con tal de subsanar el error que había cometido.

- No...para nada...- Ladeó la cabeza, aún sonrojado.- Pero...-

- ¿Si?... -

- ... -

- ... -

- ... Por algún motivo...siento que...- ¿Que iba a decirle?...¿que sentia que esta situación había ocurrido antes?, ¿como un inmenso deja vu desde que la vió por primera vez?. Se espantaría, y no quería que eso ocurriera. Por nada, nada del mundo quería alejarla.

- ... - Debía contenerse. Debía contener su impulso de explicarle las cosas. De que era normal que pensara que esta situación ya la había vivido. Porque así era. La había vivido, muchisimo tiempo atrás. En una vida que no recordaba, porque no había llegado el momento de recordarla.

- ¿Podríamos...vernos mañana nuevamente?.- Dijo finalmente y de un tirón. La miró esperanzado, con un brillo anormal en él sobre sus ojos violacios.

Parpadeó varias veces. Sonrió con ternura, ascintiendo con la cabeza.

- Desde luego. Me encantaría, Yugi.-

Repetía una y otra vez las imagenes de lo ocurrido en su mente. Mientras inconcientemente se entrelazaban con sus recuerdos pasados.

El agua cristalina recorría su blanco cuerpo, mientras una cálida sonrisa contrastaba enormemente con las millones de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, como si nunca se cansaran de llorar. Pero había algo diferente en ellas. Un dejo de esperanza y felicidad.

Decir hasta mañana fue difícil. Increiblemente difícil, y sin saber por que. Yami no lo entendía. Tampoco Yugi.

Yami sabía que su aibou no había estado presente en toda la cita. Había querido darle privacidad para el encuentro que tanto esperaba...Tenían demasiado para hablar en cuanto llegara a casa...

* * *

La luna reflejaba un tono azulado sobre su piel pálida. Hermosa, tersa, pero claramente masculina. Así como sus finas facciones, que parecían pertenecer a un príncipe de cuentos de hadas de niñas humanas. O a un ángel caído en la Tierra, con una belleza tan antigua que se mezclaba por el temor que producían sus ojos cristalinos.

Lo había esperado, al fin y a cabo. Había cumplido con su promesa.

Sonrió. No podía esperar para encontrar su rostro nuevamente. Extrañamente similar al suyo propio.

* * *

Realmente me sorprendió INCREIBLEMENTE los reviews recibidos tanto tiempo después, y solo puedo decir MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

No es que había dejado de lado la historia, sé como seguirla, pero entre el trabajo, estudio, ocupaciones, y simplemente falta de inspiración a la hora de escribir, me dejaron en la nada por mucho tiempo, pero no volverá a pasar! lo juro!

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! y no duden en seguir enviandolos!. Dudas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido ^^.

Matsuri-chan.


End file.
